The Captain's Rebellion
by Hedgehog of Time
Summary: First they took his childhood, then they took his freedom, then they killed his family. Hans Gunsche, the Captain, has himself back, and he has one simple mission: destroy Millennium. With the aid of Hellsing and a group of mysterious creatures, he will succeed. This is his story, his battle, his fight. He will have revenge. (Warning: OCs) Eventual HansxSeras.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories Revealed and Rage Recovered

How long? How long had he been a slave to Millennium? How long had his freedom been only a memory?

Ever since his childhood. He remembered that now. He had been a prisoner in his own body for so long, he thought that he had forgotten what it was like to be free, to make choices.

He though that had been lost to him. But ever since that one live wire had dropped from the ceiling and hit the back of his neck, right where his FREAK chip was located, nothing had been the same.

It had begun subtly, with emotions and instincts he though long since dead and gone. The instinct of hunger, the urge to hunt. He also felt a rather hormonal reaction when he saw girls, and the raw burning guilt that had begun to grow in his heart of hearts. All this and an urge to strangle the Major and the Doc whenever he saw them tipped him off to the knowledge that something was rotten in Denmark.

Then came the memories. Memories he didn't even remember having. Himself and his family around the Menorah and spinning the draedel at Hanukah time, laughing and surrounded by love. Playing with his friends on their street in Berlin, he and his big sister fighting over whose turn it was to wash the dishes, all these were coming back to him, and the raw emotions that came with them. The emotions were heavy, strong like freshly cooked beef. They hit him like a tsunami every time he thought of them.

But then the one memory had hit, the one that had broken him inside and filled his heart with a burning hate so unique it was almost beautiful.

That cursed, unspeakably unhappy day that the Nazi's had taken him and his family to the Auschwitz Concentration Camp.

* * *

><p><em>It was raining. Ten year old Hans looked up at his mother, Lissel Gunsche, who tried to look brave for her son whom she kept close to her, but she could tell by the look in his scarlet eyes that it was a poor imitation of courage. They were walking down a long narrow path surrounded by barbed wire and soldiers with guns on all sides. Lissel's husband was gone along with her daughter Maria. They had been take to another concentration camp.<em>

_Again Lissel cursed herself. She should have left with her family for Britan, or America earlier, right at the moment she had heard that the Nazi Party and the monster Adolf Hitler were gaining popularity. She should have seen the way the winds were blowing, but she had chosen to ignore it and hope for the best._

_Now her family would pay the price._

_She felt Hans stiffen against her as two soldiers came up to them. "You! Woman! Come with me! The little rat goes with Klaus."_

_Hans screamed as he was wrenched from his mothers' grasp, struggling against the soldier who held him. "Mama!" he wailed in anguish. "Mama help me! Don't let them take me!" he had screamed in Yiddish. Lissel had struggled against her own captor, her fingers struggling to reach out, to touch her son and pull him close._

_Hans strained against Klaus, his rage growing. The white haired boy felt blood roaring in his ears, and felt something ancient, deep burning in him. An urge, a power as old as the Earth blazing in his heart. This was ancient, dark, wild._

_He began to move forward, his muscles straining as he pulled against Klaus, pulling him along ever so slowly. "**Otto! Willhelm! Schnell! SCHNELL!**_" _the soldier had roared at two of his comrades by the barbed wire barrier.. They rushed over and attempted to pull Hans away from the direction his mother was being taken. But Hans only pulled harder and continued to inch forward, if anything speeding up. More soldiers ran to aid in the capture of the boy, but they proved inefficient, only succeeding in bringing the child to a standstill._

"_Hans!" cried his mother in anguish as she was dragged into a building. The heavy metal door closed with the finality of an executioner's ax, or the falling of the guillotine._

_Something broke inside of Hans. The primal fury blasted through him with the fury of an untamed river. With a roar of "**NEEEEIIIIIN!**_" _he felt himself explode out of his own body throwing the Nazi soldiers off and onto the ground, his skin ripping and tearing at the seams. With fur covered his body, his head turning into that of a wolf's. Muscles bulged and writhed beneath his skin like snakes._

_Words could not describe the pain of that first transformation. It felt like every bone in his body had been crushed to powder and rebuilt a thousand times over. He felt his organs shifting in their places, better suiting his new predator body. He opened his eyes, his blood red eyes. He turned to the soldiers before him, staring in terror at the beast before them._

"_Werewolf." one breathed out , terror filling his heart._

_Hans growled at them, his mind now twisted into something dark, primal, evil. Feelings? They were gone. Predators needed no such things. The only thing that burned inside of him now was the hunger. The hunger for the flesh of man._

_With a savage roar Hans fell upon the soldiers. He tore them to pieces in a matter of seconds. Blood flew everywhere and gore smeared the ground as he devoured the men. More soldiers started shooting at him, screaming wordless cries of terror, but the bullets only affected him like bee stings, infuriating him even more. Some just broke and ran. Any who attacked died, becoming food for the insatiable werewolf. He moved like a shadow, forming into a cloud of mist and reforming to kill the soldiers._

_When he was done and his belly filled, he felt some of the human return to the beast. He turned around, and saw the others who had been taken to the camp with him. They were huddled in a great mass muttering prayers and shielding their children's eyes from the slaughter. "Velvel" he heard one of them say, the Yiddish word for wolf._

_Without a word Hans walked over to the barbed wire that separated them from the outside. With a primal howl he tore open the fence as though it were made of wet paper. He silently stepped away from the hole. The captives got the message. They ran forward towards the hole, some grabbing machine guns from what was left of the soldiers. In a massive stampede they raced out of the camp. Hans turned from them to the building where they had taken his mother. Even beasts respected and loved their mothers._

_Hans felt something pierce his back, sending a jolt through his skin. Numbness began to spread from there like a virus across his back. The werewolf reached around and grabbed the object that had hit him and tore it out of his skin. It was a tranquilizer dart with a silver needle. Hans began to feel loopy and very tired as another hit him, this time in the back of the neck. Stumbling he turned to see two men standing behind him._

_One was a tall man with dark tan skin and long blonde hair braided down his back. His yellow eyes were staring down the barrel of a rifle trained right at Hans. His SS Uniform was soaked by the downpour, but he wore a smirk on his face that let Hans know that no luck was involved in his shots._

"_Excellent shot Herr Valentine. Your sons should be proud." said the man next to him. He was a short fat man wearing all white. His fair blonde hair was matted by the rain, and his steel rimmed glasses were flecked with water droplets._

"_Thank you Major," smiled Valentine. Hans made a clumsy rush at the pair but received another dart in his chest. Hans fell to the ground, his vision blurry. He heard one thing as the darkness claimed him._

"_I always wanted a pet dog." said the Major.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hans stared into the mirror in his bathroom connected to his personal quarters in the Millennium Zeppelin, sweat covering his body, trembling in fury. Millennium had turned him into a monster, a slave. He sared down at the object in his hands, the FREAK Chip which had enslaved him for so long. In his rage following the return of the memory he had torn it out with his bare hands. Or claws more specifically. He clenched his fist, crushing the thing into powder. Millennium had taken everything from him, his childhood by using an experimental serum to speed up his growth, his freedom by implanting that damn chip, but worst of all, his family.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hans, now fully grown thanks to the serum, stood in the arena wearing nothing but his pants in human form standing, waiting for the Major's orders. Inside he roared for rebellion, to fight back, to slaughter this bastard, but the FREAK chip reppresed that side of him, leaving only the animal. Above him, behind a glass window the major sat with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, the Doc on one side of him and Captain Roderick Valentine, father of Luke and Jan Valentine, on the other.<em>

_Roderick was the strongest warrior in the Major's army, hence the title of Captain. Today would prove to be the werewolf's final test. Trouble was, the Major had not disclosed what the test would be._

"_A marvelous specimen no?" asked the Major. "incredibly strong and powerful. You have seen what our doggy can do. It is no wonder that his kind are one of the few creatures that vampires fear."_

"_He is indeed a powerful creature Herr Major." said Valentine. "I would not want to get on his bad side."_

"_A pity you tell me this now." smirked the Major. "For you shall be fighting the beast."_

"_W- what?!" cried Valentine in shock. "Me? I am his final test?! But why?!"_

"_Because Herr Vaentine," said the Major nibbling his biscuit, "there is room for only one Captain here at Millennium, and it seems that young Gunsche here may have surrpassed you as our most powerful operative." He reclined in his seat. "And I cannot have strife in my army. The only option is too decide who is stronger."_

_Valentine was speechless. He had served Millennium loyaly for years, he had even given his sons over to it, and now the Major had practically sighned his death warrant._

"_If that is your will Major." ground out Valentine._ _With that he descended into the arena._

_Valentine rushed Hans at full speed. Hans dissolved into mist, reforming behind the vampire. Roderick anticipated this move though, and twisted around slashing with his long silver dagger, creating a gash in the white furred werewolf's chest. The silver burned in his skin causing the wound to bubble. With a roar of fury Hans dashed around Valentine faster than the unfortunate Vampire could track. He grabbed hold of his right arm and with a mighty tug, Hans tore Valentine's arm clean off._

_Valentine screamed in pain and stumbled away as best he could. Hans charged him though, shifting into his full wolf mode. With a snarl, the rhinocerous sized wolf lunged at Valentine, tackling him to the ground. He set one massive paw on Valentine's head as the man sobbed and begged for his life. Deep within Hans, his true self screamed at him to let the man up, to save him despite the evil he had done._

_The chip's programmed personality won over, and he crushed Valentine's head under paw. The wolf jumped off as the body burst into blue flame, dissolving into ashes._

"_Well done Herr Gunsche." said the Major over the intercom. "You must do one more thing to secure your place as Captain." A door opened behind him and Hans shifted into human form and turned toward it._

"_H-Hans?" asked Lissel Gunsche as she was escorted by two Millennium soldiers. "Hans! My baby! Mein Gott! What have these bastards done to you!?"_

"_Kill her." said the Major._

"_Hans, it's me, your mother. Don't you remember?" asked Lissel as the giant of a German approached her. But no, Hans couldn't. The Doc had now fully activated the FREAK chip. Hans Gunsche was dead, only The Captain remained._

_Hans wrapped his hands around his mother's neck and began to squeeze._

* * *

><p>Hans roared in fury and smashed the sink.<p>

He had killed his own mother, he had strangled the life out of her like he would wring the neck of a chicken. He felt hot tears spring to his eyes. Tears of shame, tears of hate, he knew not the difference. And in that moment, that moment of pure misery, ne knew what he had to do. What he knew was his responsibility, his duty, his redemption.

He was going to tear Millennium apart from the inside out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alliances

"_Am I damned?" asked twelve year old Maria Gunsche to her father Ambros. Four year old Hans himself was sitting on the floor of the kitchen wedged between the ice box and the cabinets. Hans always did like getting into places like that, it made him feel secure and adventurous, like he was exploring a cave. He was unseen by his older sibling and his father so neither would notice him eavesdropping._

_While Lissel, and later Hans, was Jewish, Maria and Ambros were both Catholics, but the religious differences never really came up in his household. Lissel and Ambros had agreed that their children would be given the facts of both religions as well as the ones beyond their house, and allowed to choose their own path to salvation. Maria had become a Catholic and Hans, though he was still only four, was already leaning towards Judaism, mainly at the promise of extra presents at his thirteenth birthday and the fact that he didn't have to go anywhere on Sundays. As a child this greatly appealed to him.  
><em>

"_Whatever do you mean sweetheart?" asked Ambros. Ambros was a giant German man, an exact replica of what Hans would look like when he was grown, and a gentle soul. He worked as a doctor and had managed to give a good life to his family. "What could you have possibly done to be damned?"_

"_I-I hit a boy when he tried to kiss me without my permission." said Maria lowering her head, as though ashamed. Maria was small, even for a twelve year old, and had mousy black hair that never quite hung flat._

"_Maria my sweetheart, that is not enough to warrant damnation." said Ambros putting his hand gently on his daughter's shoulder. "That is simply common-"_

"_He flew ten feet through the air." she said, quietly cutting him off. "and I made a sound like a wild animal."_

_Ambros stared at his daughter, a look of wonder coming over his face. "Maria my dear," he said dropping to his left knee and taking Maria by the shoulders, "you are certainly not damned! You are blessed, as I am, and my mother before me." Maria looked up at her father, confusion in her eyes. "That is how the gift is passed, from mother to son and from father to daughter."_

"_I- I don't understand father. How is this a blessing? It feels... evil." she said, shivering a little at the memory._

"_It is not my daughter. It is a gift, a wondrous gift." said his father with utter certitude._

"_Does Hans have this... gift?" asked Maria uncertainly._

_Ambros shook his head. "Nein. Hans is male, and this power is never passed from father to son. I'm sorry, yes it is sometimes, but it is never good."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Maria, entranced now._

"_Well, whenever a boy child receives this gift from his father, it almost always heralds great misfortune in the near future. But whether the boy will have a role in stopping this misfortune or causing it is never clear."_

_That's when the floorboards chose that moment to creak under Hans's weight as the curious boy chose to lean forward, finding the whole thing enthralling. Hans froze up but his father spotted him. "HANS!" roared Ambros. Hans darted from his hiding place and rushed to his room, instantly locking the door. Smirking at his cleverness, Hans turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his father standing here._

"_Wha- you- how- door- fast- locked." Hans stuttered, unable to form a coherent thought in his head._

"_What have I told you about eavesdropping Hans?!" demanded his father._

_The familiar tone and the normal parent-like question allowed Hans to think clearly again. "T- to never do it again because it's wrong and it's rude." said the boy timidly._

_Ambros nodded sternly. "This the fourth time I've had to tell you this?" demanded the German giant._

"_Fifth actually." said Hans, still slightly awestruck._

"_Well, that's five swats isn't it?" demanded his father. Hans hung his head in shame and fear at the punishment to come._

* * *

><p>Hans stalked down the halls of the Millennium base in Brazil. If he had been any more furious the metal at his feet would melt from the sheer heat of his rage. He was going to rip the Major's head off and make the Dok eat that damn remote of his. His mind was swirling with different ways of making the evil pair pay for what they did to him, what they had turned them into.<p>

He turned a corner and literally ran into Rip Van Winkle. Rip landed flat on her but and her musket clattered to the ground, the tune she had been humming cut off by a loud yelp. Hans stayed steady on his feet, again a gift from his giant build.

"Owie! Captain vhat's wrong vith you?" demanded the freckled girl indignantly. "Vhy aren't you vatching vhere you are going you great brute! So rude." she growled as she stood, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose..

"S-sorry Fraulein." he mumbled, his fury interrupted by the absurdity of the situation. He felt like he was arguing with his sister again over a matter of little importance. It felt so deliciously normal he couldn't help but drink up the memory like a hungry beast.

"Oh you are talking!" she said brightly, her previous indignation forgotten. "What is ze special occasion?"

Hans paused for a moment, and he felt his bone deep righteous fury return. He allowed a sadistic smile to crawl over his face, and felt slightly sorry at how Rip began to look frightened. "I'm going to destroy the Major."

"W- what?" said Rip in a little voice. Then, much to Hans's surprise, she began to laugh " Oh that is a great joke Captain. A truly funny one!"

"Rip," said Hans exasperatedly as his forehead was introduced to his palm, "Can you remember ze last time I laughed, let alone told a joke."

Rip blinked and stared at him for a moment, thinking. Then, "Sweet Mother Theresa on ze hood of Mercedes Benz! You are serious!" she cried with wide eyes.

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life Rip, I am going to make him _suffer_." he growled.

"B-but, vhatever for Captain?" asked Rip in confusion. "Ze Major saved you, he saved me, he saved us all!"

"That's your FREAK Chip talking, not you Rip." said Hans coldly. He moved like a flash and grabbed Rip by the back of the head and clapped a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream. "I'm sorry Rip, but this is for your own good." Rip struggled and attempted to free herself as Hans dragged her into a nearby bathroom. As much as she fought she stood no chance against the massive werewolf. In the bathroom Hans shifted his grip and grabbed her by the back of her head. He released the other hand fro her mouth and she immediately began screaming.

"LET ME GO YOU FURRY BASTARD! RELEASE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She kicked at him with her legs as she cradled her musket like a teddy bear.

Hans said nothing, only allowed claws to grow from his fingers as he thrust Rip's head into the bowl of a sink. "This will hurt for a moment Rip. I'm sorry." he said sadly. She responded in language that would have made a sailor blush.

As gently as he could, the werewolf reached down to where the spinal column connected to the skull, the spot where her FREAK Chip was located. With sudden haste, he sunk his claws beneath the skin and ripped out the chip in a spray of blood. Rip's body suddenly went limp, screaming no longer.

Hans gently laid the unconscious girl against the bathroom wall. He knew that he should have done this better, but he needed an ally, now.

He sat down beside Rip, waiting for her to reclaim herself.

* * *

><p><em>Nine year old Tessa Holstein merrily skipped down the street to her family's home in the German countryside, singing a happy song as she went. She laughed as the pollen in the air tickled her nose and smiled as the wind blew through her hair. The little girl loved her life, she loved her mama and her papa, she loved their home in Germany.<em>

_But lately there had been much sadness in her house. Her father, Kirk Holstein, was an avid supporter of the new Third Reich, even though his injured knee kept him from serving, and her mother, Anne Holstein, thought that the whole thing was a bad idea made up by a group of madmen who had no idea what they were doing. It had created an incredible amount of stress and tension in her house, and poor little Tessa was caught right in the middle of it all._

_But today, there was something in the air, something in the wind that made her feel that today would be a happy day. She skipped merrily singing her song to the sky in a slightly off key yet strangely pleasant voice._

_When she reached her house she stopped nervous. It may have just been her imagination acting up, but a pall of gloom seemed to loom over her house. She cautiously walked towards the door and heard a sound of shattering glass and pottery from the inside. Tessa was terrified and hid in the bushes._

"_YOU SON OF A WHORE!" screamed her mother. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! HOW COULD YOU GIVE AWAY YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" her mother's voice was bordering on hysteria._

"_I swore to serve the Third Reich however I could!" roared her father. "And if by doing that it means sacrificing our daughter to the cause-"_

"_SHE IS'NT YOUR DAUGHTER ANY MORE YOU BASTARD!" screamed the woman. "You lost that privilege when you sold her to those madmen in Millennium!" Tessa whimpered. Never had she seen or heard her parents so furious, perhaps they had gone mad._

"_Don't call me that you traitorous bitch!" he screamed at her. There was the sound of a scuffle and a shattering of glass._

"_Put down that knife Anne." Tessa heard her father say._

"_You don't deserve to live you monster." Anne hissed at her husband. "I'm going to bleed you like the foul swine you are!" there was a scream from the inside, the sound of metal slashing open flesh, and blood painted the window._

* * *

><p>"Mother no!" cried Rip as she came back to herself. Hans jumped at the sound, realizing that Rip was now awake. Rip shuddered for a moment coddling her musket, before dissolving into deep body racking sobs. Hans awkwardly put his arms around her. This was all new to him, comforting people, so he did what he thought might work.<p>

Rip sobbed for a while. It was hell for her, she who still had the mind of a child, to witness her mother killing her father, even if he had deserved it for selling her to Millennium. After a time, she calmed enough to tell Hans what she had seen. Hans listened with his usual quiet demeanor and the calm patience of a dog or a wolf.

She concluded her story with, "When Millennium came for me they shot mother in the head and dragged me with them. That's all I can remember for now." she said in a broken voice.

Hans was quiet for a long moment pondering what he had heard. In his eyes it only increased the need for Millennium's destruction, but he was unsure of how Rip would feel. Millennium had gotten her away from her mother whom had killed her father. She might still feel some form of gratitude.

He really didn't want to have to kill Rip.

"Zey have to die." Rip said finally to the werewolf's immense relief. "But not yet."

Hans was dumbstruck. He let go of Rip and stood, trembling in fury. "Vhy not? Look at vhat zey have done to us! Look at vhat zey have made us!" he was furious at her apathy.

Rip calmly stood and looked the enraged werewolf in the eye. "I vant to live Hans. Maybe you don't care if you live or die, but I do. Do you not think that the Major has not planned for a betrayal of some kind? Do you not think that he does not have some sort of fail safe if we attack him directly?" Hans paused as she berated him. He had never thought of that. "If ve are going to rebel," she continued, "ve need to be smart about it."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Hans in a captivated voice as though he were a child listening to a good story.

"You leave." said Rip. "Leave and join Hellsing or the Iscariots, whichever you prefer, and help them with the coming fight."

Hans nodded, her idea made sense. "I don't think the Iscariot's vill accept a Jew so I suppose that Hellsing vill have to do."

Rip blinked. "Vait, you're Jewish?" she asked in a confused.

Hans nodded. "Yep, just like my mother before me."

"Hmm." said Rip. "I never vould have thought."

"Vait." said Hans. "Vhat about you?"

"I vill stay here." said Rip firmly. "I vill stay and here and pass information to you." she smiled sheepishly. "It- it is ze least zat I can do."

"Zis.. zis is surprisingly vell thought out for you Rip." said the Werewolf.

"Just get moving." she growled at him. "Our intel says zat Alucard has a new fledgling and is headed to dispatch a vampire in Ireland. Go aid him and Integra vill at least hear you out. Do you understand?" she said in a commanding tone. Hans nodded feeling like a rash boy being scolded once more. "Zen get moving soldier!" she cried. She brushed past him leaving the room, leaving Hans in the dust, wondering what the hell he had done by freeing the real Rip Van Winkle.

_"Vhat has come over her?"_ he thought to himself. Then he smiled, the first genuine smile he had smiled in a long time. _"Fraulein Van Winkle is finally growing up."_ he thought to himself

* * *

><p>Hans crept through the hanger of the Millennium Base where the massive Zeppelin, the <em>Deus Ex Machina, <em>as well as the smaller crafts which would serve Millennium's vile plans. Hans glared at the huge Zeppelin, it was the first time in his life that the werewolf could recall hating a thing. He longed to indulge in his inner beast, to tear it to shreds, but he knew it would only lead to his death. And despite everything, Hans still wanted to live.

His target was a small reconnaissance jet made from the stolen schematics of the Mark Key 77 SR7 Black Bird. Capable of Mach three speeds and an altitude of eighty thousand feet. Hans was a captain, and for that he had access to all projects and special weapons that Millennium had to offer. As quietly as he could he skulked around the smallest of the zepplin's, and mentally cursed when he saw three soldiers loafing around the Black Bird, his ticket out of there. Then Hans remembered, he was still a Captain, and if he told these men to wipe their asses with their bare left hands they would be expected to do it.

"ATTENTION!" he roared at them stepping out from behind the zepplin drawing himself to his full imposing height, glaring at the men. The three soldiers instantly leapt to their feet, terror in their eyes knowing that the enormous werewolf Captain was not above litteraly ripping their spines out which he had actually done to some poor sod once. "Vhat are you doing loafing about like zis?!" he bellowed. The three were incredibly unerved by the Captain, not just by the tone of his words, but the fact that he was actually using speech to get his message across. Usually he just pointed to where he wanted them to go.

"Ve are very sorry herr Captain!" cried the middle one in a terrified voice.

"All of you, REPORT TO ZE KITCHENS FOR CLEANING SUPPLIES! You are going to clean zis entire base top to bottom!" he roared at them in his most commanding voice. The three scrambled out of the place, probably happy to have gotten out with their lives. Hans smirked and opened the hatch of the Black Bird and hopped in. hans looked around the controls trying to find out how to work it. He had experience flying things like these, just not this particular prototype. He hesitantly pressed a button. There was a whirring and the plane started up. He let out a sigh of relief and pressed another button, launching two missles. The two explosive projectiles instantly blew up the hangar doors.

Hans blinked nervously knowing that he had to get out of there instantly. As he took off he rippred off the Nazi parapharilia from his uniform, disgusted that he ever wore such evil symbols.

The Captain was dead, his story was over.

The story of Hans Gunsche, free werewolf, was just beginning.

* * *

><p>(Ireland)<p>

Once Hans got to Ireland it wasn't that hard to find Alucard, he just had to follow the sounds of destruction and gunfire that followed the vampire wherever he went. That and the stench of death that clung to him was all to easy for the werewolf to track, especially with his acute sense of smell. He tracked the vampire to a hospital set in the beautiful Irish countryside. His sensitive ears picked up the sounds of gunfire, and his powerful nose could smell the tangy scent of blood and rotten flesh. The doors were literally blown off heir hinges and the bodies of ghouls with their heads literally blown apart by a powerful firearm littered the ground. From within his coat Hans drew his long barelled Mauser gun. It wasn't like he needed it, but he had a certain level of fondness for the weapon. And there was something satisfying about blowing your foes head off he had to admit.

Hans crept down the halls tracking the stench of the lesser vampire that had taken over the hospital, the one that the No Life King was currently hunting, but there was another smell in the air, mingling with the other scents. It was one that the werewolf had never smelled before, but one he was instantly guarded against, for it also smelled of death.

Hans followed the scent of a lesser vampire into a small room on the second floor of the hospital. He kicked the door open and raised his Mauser, only to find a very bloody scene before him. The unfortunate vampire had been skewered with several bayonets, two in the head, three in the torso, and one in each hand. He was pinned up on the wall set to resemble an image of Christ upon the cross.

Hans walked up to the obviously dead vampire and pulled out one of the bayonets. He examined it in the moonlight, and noticed the Latin words inscribed into the blade. It was a sanctified silver blade, tailor made for killing the undead.

Hans felt his blood ran cold, for he knew that only one type of monster hunter wielded these holy weapons, the Soldiers of Iscariot, the priests of Judas Iscariot.

Hans's keen ears picked up the sounds of walking through the wall and someone saying a prayer in an Irish accent, obviously the Iscariot from the scent. "He iz going to attack Alucard." said the werewolf to himself. Shoving the bayonet into his boot, Hans crept to the wall and listened through it. _"Zis is my chance."_ thought Hans. Before he could talk himself out of it Hans crashed through the wall and into a hallway. Before him was a tall broad man in the white robes of the Iscariot order. He was standing over a young , and rather beautiful, blonde girl in a Hellsing uniform. The warrior's blades were poised, ready to stab the frantic woman.

As the Judas Priest turned towards the noise Hans lifted his Mauser and emptied the weapon into the man's chest sending him crashing to the floor. Fast as lightning Hans zipped over to the girl, crouching beside her. "Are you all right Fraulein?" he asked kindly.

"BEHIND YOU!" screamed the girl. Without hesitation Hans rolled to the side as three bayonets crashed into the floor where he had just been. Hans stared in shock as he saw that the one who had thrown them was the same man he had emptied the Mauser into earlier.

"How in ze fuck are you still alive!?" cried Hans.

"I am a the Paladin." sneered the man. "I am Alexander Anderson, the monster of God."

**_BLAM!_**

Someone had fired a shot right into the back of Anderson's head. The priest pitched forward but instantly straightened to see who his attacker was.

Standing behind him, flanked by two Hellsing agents was Integra Wingates Hellsing herself. Her pistol was still smoking from the shot fired, and her sword rested in her other hand. "I'm going to ask you this once papist." she hissed. "Where the hell is Alucard?"

"You mean the undead heathen?" asked Anderson. "I killed that monster."

You what!" exclaimed Integra.

"I cut off his bloody head." smirked the Iscariot.

Integra smirked and Hans grinned knowing full well that it would take far more than that to kill the No Life King. "Well, that's step one." said the last of the Hellsing line. "What about steps two through ten?"

As though on cue, a dark and sinister laugh filled the hallway. The laughter grew louder and the moon turned blood red. A swirling column of blood appeared between Anderson and Integra, and it slowly formed into the mighty vampire himself.

"You done goofed." sneered the vampire.

Anderson narrowed his eyes and opened his bible. "I will need preparation to kill this one." he growled as golden bible pages surrounded and swirled around him. There was a flash of gold and the Judas Priest disappeared.

"Well now that that's over," said Integra calmly lowering her gun and turning towards Hans. "who might you be?"

"He just appeared out of column of blood!" cried the younger blonde woman. "Are we not going to address that?!"

"This is normal with us Police Girl." said Integra calmly. "Get used to it, you will see far worse in our company." the girl blinked and sat down, obviously needing a moment to process the information. Concerned, Hans dropped to a crouch and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" growled Integra raising her gun at him.

"I believe I know who he is master." smirked Alucard. "I've met him before. But I believe he wishes to introduce himself, that's usually the way his kind like to do things, on their own."

Hans gave the girl one last comforting shoulder squeeze. The girl smiled sheepishly at him and nodded, the best she could manage at the moment. Hans rose to face the Hellsing woman. _"Here goes everything."_ thought Hans nervously. "I am Hans Gunsche." he said, politely taking off his hat and giving a quick bow to the noblewoman. "Last hereditary werewolf of the line of Lycaon, and former agent of the group known as Millennium. I am here to help you Fraulein Integra. I am your servant."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Answers and Liberation

Hans sat in the back of the Hellsing helicopter, silver handcuffs around his wrists sapping power and life from him, making him feel pathetically mortal. The minute the words Millennium and werewolf had escaped his lips Integra had ordered Alucard to put him in silver chains and point his gun at his head and escort him to her helicopter. Hans really couldn't blame her for her decision, Millennium had been the single greatest threat that humanity had ever faced from the supernatural world, and the fact that it might have survived and that one of it's agents had just presented himself to her was cause to worry in his opinion. Apparently Integra was of the same mind.

Hans rubbed his forehead, he really hated feeling helpless, and these cuffs were one of the few things that could do just that. The silver dulled his senses to human levels, reduced his strength substantially, and rendered him human for lack of a better term. He sighed and put his head in his hands, at least they hadn't killed him outright. He would rather Integra do it if it had to be done, rather than Alucard who liked to play with his food before he quite literally ate it.

"Um... Mr. Gunsche." said a timid voice. Hans looked up to see the young blonde British woman whom the Iscariot had tried to kill earlier. She was looking at him like he was made of dynamite and a lit match was sitting right next to him. "I.. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Seras, Seras Victoria." Hans said nothing merely blinked at her.

Seras Victoria, it was such an utterly British name. She was of course beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. But in all truth, Hans was not sure what to think of her. She was a vampire, he could smell that much. Was this Alucard's newest fledgling?

After another moment of analyzing her Hans finally said. "Fraulein Integra sent you to pump me for information did she not?" he asked in his heavy German accent.

"Well what else would I want to pump you for?" she said quite innocently. The moment she realized how the words sounded she blushed bright red and covered her mouth. "I really just said that didn't I?" she asked terrified.

Hans chuckled. "It is okay, you can stop ze ditzy blonde schoolgirl act. I know all about interrogation."

She frowned at him and became deadly serious, a hint of red flashing in her baby blue eyes. "Alright then. If you must know, Master Integra didn't send me. No one will tell me anything about Millennium so I was hoping you would be kind enough to give me some answers."

Hans nodded, approving of the commanding tone in her voice. "You are Alucard's newest fledgling ja?" he asked. Seras nodded. "Tell me about how you came into hiz service. Zen I shall tell you about Millennium."

Seras glared at him but sat down in the bench opposite him crossing her arms and legs. She calmly related the events that transpired that fateful night in Cheddar, how the vampire priest had turned everyone in the town into ghouls except her, how Alucard had shown up and torn the ghouls to shreds, and how he had killed the vampire by shooting through her. "He forced me to make a split second decision about whether or not I wanted to live. And I said I did." she concluded. "That's about it."

Hans nodded, it suited the vampire lord's sadistic nature to force something like that onto an innocent. Hans, if he was going to make someone suffer, would have just killed them. He would never condemn anyone to an eternity in the dark. Even werewolves died eventually after a couple thousand years at most. Vampires on the other hand were immortal, and eternity was a long time when you could only walk in the light of the moon.

"I've told you my story, now you tell yours. What the hell is Millennium?" demanded the draculina.

Hans sighed and began his story. "At ze start of Vorld Vor 2, Herr Hitler began a program known as Millennium, a top secret research group interested in ze occult. They were intent on making an army of vampires to take over the world, a motive not even ze Fuhrer knew about. They were close to succeeding when Alucard and ze Hellsing butler Walter attacked our base in Warsaw. That was the first time we fought, and I like to zink zat I put up a good fight. I was still only twelve back then and much weaker-"

"Wait." said Seras. "You were twelve, and you held your own against Alucard?"

Hans nodded, allowing a satisfied smile to cross his face. "Kicked him in half at ze waist. It vas only because Valter vas zere zat I did not finish him off."

Seras blinked at him and scooted towards the front of the jet just about an inch. Anyone who could take on Alucard and come out on top of all things was a force to be feared in her opinion.

"Vell, to be fair I did have the aid of a serum vich accelerated my growth to vhat you see now." said Hans with a shrug.

"So... Millennium is still alive?" she asked nervously.

Hans nodded, not saying anything.

"And why did you work for them?" she asked with a not unsurprising amount of venom and suspicion in her voice.

Hans looked down at his hands, still bound in silver chains, but they were still preferable to the chains Millennium had put around his soul. "That is a much sadder story." said Hans quietly.

Seras could hear the grief in his voice, and the despair. "I vill tell you." he said quietly. "But I vill only tell it once, to all of you. It will be the last time it shall ever leave my lips." his voice could easily have been mistaken for a corpse's, it was completely empty.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

As they rode in the helicopter Seras couldn't help but examine him. He was of course rather attractive even if he was a Nazi, or a former Nazi if he was telling the truth. Truth be told Seras had never really had any time for things like romance when she was a police officer, and when she became a vampire that had pretty much tossed all hopes of family, no matter how distant and dim those hopes might have been.

But there was something about this werewolf that gave her hope. She was by no means in love, she didn't believe in all that love at first sight nonsense. But she felt it was more a girlish crush, not her first to be certain. Who knew, if he was honest about being a friend then maybe this little crush of hers could become something more.

But that was ages away. Right now he was a prisoner and she was a jailer, simple as that, cut and dry, the end.

Still, he was a handsome bloke, that she had to admit.

* * *

><p>(Hellsing Manor)<p>

The soldiers of Hellsing looked at Hans as though he were a sideshow freak on display. Hans was used to it, he had put up with it at Millennium, but he didn't like it. Lucky for him he soon found himself inside the manor. Integra and Alucard lead him down the steps to level four of the dungeon.

It was a small room, ten feet by ten feet with the only furniture being a small cot and a toilet in the corner. "It iz better than some places I have been," commented Hans dryly as Integra watched his from the door. "At least zere is no Iron Maiden." he said turning towards the well dressed British woman.

"You will remain here until I decide what to do with you or I decide I actually need you for answers." said Integra to the werewolf. "Whichever comes first."

"Can I at least get these chains off?" he asked. "Zey are a bit uncomfortable."

Integra knew full well that the silver was rapidly going from uncomfortable to downright torture for the werewolf. Prolonged exposure could very well kill him, or at least make him very sick. Integra chewed the butt of her cigar thinking hard. She took out her radio and contacted Walter.

"Walter." said Integra. "The door to the dungeon four cell is made of a mix of steel and iron correct?" she asked.

"Yes sir." said Walter's polite reply. "After mine and Alucard's encounter in Warsaw your father saw fit to make a cell made to hold a werewolf should the opportunity and necessity ever arise."

Integra chuckled. "It's ironic, apparently that same werewolf is the one that we are currently detaining."

"What!" cried Walter. "It- He;s alive!" cried Walter in a very uncharacteristic voice.

"Yes actually. He popped up in Ireland, saved Seras's life, and promptly handed himself over to us. It's all rather odd."

"Whatever you do Sir Integra," growled Walter with surprising venom. "Do not let your guard down around that monster, not even for a moment. Next to Alucard it is perhaps the most dangerous supernatural being there is."

"Thank you for the advice Walter." she said curtly and promptly hung up. "I'm probably making a mistake by doing this," said Integra in a resigned voice. "but yes you may be free of the cuffs. This cell was designed with you in mind after all." Hans calmly walked forward and held out his hands. Integra promptly removed the cuffs and Hans respectfully stepped back into his new cell, rubbing his hands in relief. "At least you have manners." said Integra taking a puff of her cigar. "Ta ta for now fascist." said Integra in a slightly sarcastic voice as she shut the door and bolted it shut.

Hans sat on the cot feeling loads better with the absence of the cuffs. He could feel his true herculean strength returning as well as his senses being restored to their old power. He could even think clearer. Now he put his not inconsiderable brain power to work on a single subject that he had neglected to consider at all.

Walter.

Walter was the Major's secret weapon. He had a low powered FREAK Chip in his brain, subconsciously forcing him to betray the organization he had given his life to. Poor _dumbkoff_ probably didn't even know it was happening, or at least thought it was his decision. Hans smiled to himself. With Walter he could kill three birds with one stone, atone for one of his crimes for it had been him that had put the chip into Walter during their bout in Warsaw, win Integra's trust by liberating her best friend, and stick it sideways to the Major by removing Walter from his equation.

Revenge was sweet.

As he sat on the cot he allowed his thoughts to drift to each of the people who now jailed him. Integra he knew quite a bit about from surveillance and what he had seen of the Hellsing heir was impressive enough. She had never lost her cool once that evening, even when Hans had revealed himself as a werewolf and a former servant of Millennium. It was a testament to her character that she could take a situation like that out of the blue and handle it like a professional.

Alucard, uggh. The less he thought of the No Life King the better. Alucard was one of the few creatures that Hans feared, and rightly so. Not only could he level a city if he wanted to, but he was more than willing to do so.

Then there was the fledgling. She intrigued the werewolf. The evil was in her, but it didn't rule her like it did so many of her kind. There was something special about her, something different about her that made her absolutely fasinating to him, no doubt what Alucard had also seen in her.

Hans waited patiently in his cell for Integra to be ready for him.

* * *

><p>Integra sat down in her office and put her head between her hands releasing a sigh of pent up frustration. Now she had a name to put to the faceless organization that was plaguing her homeland: Millennium. She didn't know much about the original organization aside from the fact that they made the Third Reich look like playground bullies.<p>

Now a werewolf, a race she thought had gone underground permanently, had popped out of the woodwork and claimed to be part of the very organization she had thought wiped out and then claim he was defecting to their side.

It was enough to give an archangel a headache.

"Sir Integra?" said Walter entering the room, a concerned tone in his voice.

"Oh thank God you're here Walter." said Integra in relief, finally glad she could talk to a member of her group that wasn't a naive girl, a perverted soldier, or a psychopathic vampire warlord. "I need someone to speak with, as well as some information."

Walter nodded and sat down across from his employer. "what do you wish to know?" The aged Vampire Hunter was anticipating a request for advice about the werewolf, information bout Millennium, perhaps some personal advice, but not what she said.

"Tell me everything you know about werewolves." she said quietly.

Walter was slightly taken aback by the question, but took it in stride. Fortunately he was quiet informed on the subject of the children of Fenrir.

"Well," began Walter, "werewolves as we know them first came from the Scandinavian regions of the world during the Golden Age of the Viking people. It is theorized that the first modern werewolves were Viking Berserkers who, through dark magic of some kind, gave themselves the power to turn themselves into the wolves they worshiped, as well as a the form of a twisted cross of man and beast. They became the scourge's of the ocean's of Europe, but new discoveries mention werewolves, or at least an ancestor of the one's we know today, first appeared in the days of ancient Rome, specifically, it's foundation."

Integra frowned in puzzlement. "Really? I would never have guessed, but what do you mean an ancestor, did the curse evolve?"

Walter nodded. "In a way. The Roman werewolves that are first mentioned are Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome and the sons of Mars, the God of War." The butler gave a wry smile. "I guess the legends of Rome being founded by wolves was true in a sense."

"How did their power differ from that of modern werewolves?" asked Integra.

Walter's face darkened. "While modern werewolves have a great amount of control over their inner monsters, the wolves of Rome were decidedly more vicious, and far closer to the primal animal instinct. Furthermore, they seemed to have some sort of control over animals, as well as mind control over those who fought in war. They could make as vicious and as merciless as wolves."

"My God." said Integra breathlessly.

Walter nodded grimly. "That is one of the reasons that the campaigns of the Caesar family were so effective, being werewolves, or lycans as they were known back then, themselves they could make their men into wild beasts, with little emotion, and no feelings of pain." Walter took a breath before continuing. "Not only that, but Roman werewolves could summon the spirits of fallen warriors from beyond death to serve them until they deigned it time to release them."

"So what happened to them?" asked Integra.

"They appeared to go extinct along with the Roman Empire, but due to their reappearance in Scandinavia some years later it is clear that some line of Romulus and Remus survived and found it's way to the northern regions of Europe."

Integra nodded. She found the history of werewolves interesting true, but how did it apply to werewolves now, like the one in the dungeon. "What about werewolves today, what are they like."

Walter frowned. "They seem to be peaceful enough towards mankind, in the sense that they prefer not to have anything to do with us if they can help it." He frowned. "That's why I was so surprised to find one serving the Third Reich."

Integra nodded. "Have you met any besides the one in the dungeon in your life."

Walter shook his head. "Just the one, but it was not an experience that I would care to repeat. If you would like to talk to someone about the nature of modern werewolves I believe that Alucard would be a more accurate source of information." Integra nodded.

"Thank you Walter. Now, I want you and Alucard to bring the werewolf up here now, I need to question him and see if he's telling the truth, and the extent of his powers."

Walter frowned at her in a concerned manner. "Are you sure Sir? I still think that even having the werewolf here is a bad idea."

Integra nodded. "But he did save Seras's life and he shot an Iscariot. Both of those things have to be worth something don't they?" Walter grudgingly nodded.

"I'll contact Alucard Sir." said Walter with a curt and professional nod. "We shall bring it to your presence immediately."

"He" said Integra leaning back in her chair.

"What was that Sir Integra?" asked Walter as he stood to leave the room.

"He. Not it." she said simply

Walter nodded. "As you wish Sir Integra."

* * *

><p>Hans lay on his cot in the dungeon dozing in and out of sleep, bored out of his mind. He was a wolf at heart, and he needed some open space dammit. He spent so long in a prison of flesh, he was not eager to spend too long in a prison of stone. He had shed his coat and his undershirt and was wearing nothing but his hat, jack boots, and his brown jeans.<p>

He jolted out of his doze when he heard a voice directly over his head. "My, my. It seems that the doggy is asleep."

Hans opened his eyes, and then jumped to his feet in panic, smashing the cot. Alucard had entered the room like a shadow and had made his way over to Hans completely silently.

"Vhat do vant Alucard." snarled Hans dropping into his combat position.

Alucard held up his hands. "Simply to talk my furry friend. Unless you wish to find out which of us is truly stronger?" he said with an almost playful grin.

Hans frowned. "Perhaps later Alucard." Hans turned to mist and quickly reformed on the opposite side of the room, away from the creepy vampire. "Now vhat do you vant?"

Alucard turned to face Hans, that creepy grin still on his face. "Is Millennium truly still around? Are they truly still active?" he spoke with something akin to hope.

Hans nodded. "Ja, they still live."

Alucard was silent for a moment, then he started to laugh. It started quietly at first, but gradually got louder as his mirth increased. He was soon doubled over in laughter as it boomed forth with the force of thunder.

To say that Hans was freaked out would be an understatement. But to say he was surprised would be untrue. Hans knew that Alucard fed on conflict as much as he did blood, and the prospect of World War Three was a positively orgasmic notion to the child of the Devil.

Alucard may have fought for the side of good, but there was no doubt that the No Life King had a soul blacker than the pits of Hell.

"A revived Millennium, a new Last Bastion, glorious!" he said, his laughter finally dying. "What would I do with out these idiots in the world."

"Alucard, come in Alucard." came Walter's voice over Alucard's radio.

Alucard grabbed his radio and clicked a button. "What is it Angel of Death?" he asked still chuckling slightly from his previous mirth.

"Make your way to the werewolf's cell. Sir Integra wishes to speak with it- I mean him." said Walter in a professional voice.

Alucard nodded. "Coincidentally I am already here. Go to Sir Integra's office, I shall escort our furry guest to Master's study." Alucard disconnected the connection.

* * *

><p>Hans, still shirtless, sat opposite Sir Integra at her desk feeling like a schoolboy being grilled for information about a prank by the principal. In the cosmic sense that wasn't that far off from the truth if the prank involved killing millions if not billions of people. Walter stood slightly behind her and to the left while Seras waited in the corner, her ludicrously huge rifle at her side while Alucard was at the opposite end of the room directly behind Hans watching the proceedings with mild interest as though it were a rugby match.<p>

"Alright Mr... Gunsche was it?" said Integra. Hans nodded in confirmation. "Well, I'm afraid that I am going to need you to tell me everything you know about this new Millennium. After that we will have to g-"

"Pardon mein interruption." interrupted Hans. "But before ve can do zat, I need to tell you somezing very important." he paused and Integra narrowed her eyes at him, but gave him a small nod to continue. "Zer is a spy in your organization." said Hans quietly.

Seras gasped in the corner, Integra's eyes narrowed even further and Alucard laughed in amusement behind him. But Hans was looking at Walter, watching him, gauging his reaction. Walter's face, stance, or position did not change at all, but a sliver of fear entered his eyes.

"And just who would this spy be?" asked Integra.

"It really izn't his fault, he has a FREAK Chip in his brain subconsciously controlling him. Probably doesn't even know it's happening." Hans rambled, his eyes never leaving Walter.

"Who the bloody hell-" snarled Integra before once more being cut off by Hans.

"He's standing behind you." he said simply. The moment he said the words left his mouth Walter's gleaming blue wires shot out at Hans.

It was the moment that the werewolf had been waiting for.

Hans's hand shot out, grabbing the wire's in his fist, at the same time standing up with such speed that his chair clattered to the floor. Hans yanked the wires towards him pulling Walter to him. As the butler was near him, Hans delivered a perfect side kick to his chin sending him crashing onto Integra's desk.

"Seras!" barked Integra at the fledgling Draculina.

"NO!" cried Hans. "Let me help him!" cried the werewolf. Not waiting for a response Hans flipped Walter over and pinned him to the desk.

"You abomination!" roared Walter. "Get off of me! Help me you bumbling fools!" cried the butler. Not waiting for Any of the Hellsing members to respond or commit themselves to any one course of action Hans sunk his claws into the back of Walter's neck, finding the chip quickly enough. It was smaller than his and Rip's, but that was to be expected due to it's nature. With a mighty tug and a spurt of blood Hans ripped the thing out. He felt Walter immediately slacken beneath him and Hans released the now unconscious man.

Finally aware of the world around him again Hans saw that both of Alucard's guns were pointed at him as well as Seras's rifle. Even Integra's pistol was trained directly at his face, nonchalantly as he could. Hans tossed the chip onto the table beside Walter's now prone form.

"So," he began casually, "what do you want to know?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Wolf?

Walter C. Dornez woke in a soft bed with sunlight tickling his nose. He groaned as he felt an incredible amount of pain at the back of his head. Feeling his bones creak with age he sat up and rubbed the spot where the pain was concentrate, taking a moment to acknowledge the fact that he was in his silk pajamas. Under his wrinkled fingers he felt the rough paper of a bandage and the smooth feeling of medical tape.

In a jolt it all returned to him, the werewolf, his chip, his betrayal.

Dear lord he felt sick. He swung his legs out of bed and stumbled over to the waste basket and vomited from delirium and shame. He couldn't remember how much he'd given to Millennium, maybe he didn't want to.

"Sir Integra" Walter softly spoke to himself. He needed to talk with her immediately, to apologize, to beg for forgiveness. Without bothering to dress properly he stumbled out of his room, still groggy from sleep and the pain in the back of his head killing him. Without the chip to hold it back, the full burdens of his age hit him like a freight train. His bones creaked with age, and his back flared in pain. He cried out in pain and leaned against the wall for support. The poor man felt like he had grown twenty years older in a single night.

"Sir are you okay?" asked a young soldier that had been posted outside his room.

Pain and guilt made Walter irritable. "No, I'm just doubled over in pain fighting back tears because it's a new dance craze!" he shouted.

"Oh good I thought you were hurt." said the apparently stupid guard in a relieved tone.

"I AM HURT YOU IDIOT!" roared Walter.

"S-sorry sir." said the guard.

"Make yourself useful and help me get to Sir Integra." grumbled Walter. "Where is she anyway, is she all right?" asked the butler as the soldier walked up to him and allowed Walter to lean on his shoulder.

"She's having breakfast. Hate to tell you this, but you've been asleep for at least twenty four hours." said the guard as they walked down the hall towards the dinning room.

"A whole day?" said Walter in disbelief.

The guard nodded. "Yeah getting that chip ripped out of ya really did a number on your brain. The surgeon says that you're lucky to be alive."

Walter nodded, that was to be expected given that a werewolf had ripped a highly electrical mind control device from his brain.

"Ah, Walter, you have awakened." said an instantly recognizable voice from behind him. Walter straightened and turned to face the Black Peril himself, Alucard.

"Alucard, it's good to see you with free eyes again." said the butler in a relieved tone. "Is Sir Integra expecting me?"

The vampire nodded. "Indeed my friend, she will want to speak with you immediately. Shall we go now? I am eager to return to my coffin for the day." the vampire obviously was tired and wanted his day's sleep.

"Of course Alucard, let us go immediately." said Walter politely. "Thank you for you assistance good sir." he said to the soldier. "Have a pleasant morning." He then walked over to Alucard and went with the Vampire to meet with their mutual employer.

* * *

><p>To say that the past twenty four hours had been nerve-wracking for Hans would be an understatement to say the least. Following his drastic measures with Walter he had been literally dragged back to his cell by an irate Alucard where he had spent twenty four hours under constant guard by soldiers armed with silver bullets. During that time he had been fed a total of twice in the form of old biscuits and moldy meat.<p>

It was better than some of the crap he had eaten over the years, like the one time his sister had tried to bake. She had thought their stove ran on gasoline and it had literally blown up. It had been a miracle no one was hurt, so they had naturally laughed about it afterward, but Maria was never allowed near the kitchen again.

In reality those were the things that kept him active and hopeful, little memories like that one returning. Like the one where he and Maria had stashed the fish they had caught in the cupboards and forgotten about it. They hadn't been able to get rid of the smell for weeks.

Right now he was sitting on a new cot, a replacement for the one he had destroyed when Alucard had approached him, bouncing a rubber ball on the cold stone, trying to shake off a dream he had had, one that left a foul taste in his mouth and a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Hans was in a dark hall, maybe underground judging by the earthen ceiling and the smell of old life in the air. The hall seemed to stretch on for miles for there was no light filtering in from the outside, and yet there was a mellow gold light that illuminated the stone sides of the hallway. Painted upon the stones were stories, stories of werewolves._

_It showed the mighty Romulus and Remus, the first werewolves building their city and then fighting to the death over the right to rule their new home. There was honorable Julius Caesar leading his warriors into battle against the Germans in his fully morphed wolf form, his spear held high above his head while a red pall hung over his men, each wearing a look of a rabid animal as the power of the wolf infected each of them._

_As he moved down the hall, the scenes showed the werewolves fighting against the Germans, loyal to Rome to their bitter ends. There was Ereth the Red, and his legion of berserkers meeting an old man, presumably a survivor of the sacking of Rome judging by his armor and horse hair plume, and bestowing upon them the power of the werewolf. The frescoes detailed the glory of the werewolf Viking's raids, spreading they're curse across Europe, even to North America in the company of Ereth_

_Finally, Hans came to the end of the hall, and a wooden door awaited him. The wood was a fine oak and the bark had been kept on giving it a rough feel that even in the hazy dream state Hans loved. Carefully, he opened the door which swung open with unnatural ease._

_Inside was a man sitting upon a gold and marble throne. The room he resided in was that of an ancient church with crumbling walls of stone, shattered stained glass windows, and broken pews. The man was old, ancient even. His skin had turned white and wrinkly with age, like parchment left in the sun too long. His blue eyes were sunken and lusterless. His hair and beard were a pure snow white, not unlike the color of Hans's hair, but unlike his the hair was dull, and reeked of age. He wore faded robes of gold and red laced with symbols and pictures of black, green, and silver. In one hand he held a two-handed broadsword forged from silver and in his other he held a golden scepter adorned with a cross of the Church of Rome._

_Hans was paralyzed for he sensed that this man was powerful, powerful beyond Hans's own pitiful strength, perhaps even greater than the No Life King himself. The man turned his icy blue eyes onto Hans, and the werewolf felt a cold feeling in his stomach, a feeling of pure dread._

_The man spoke three words, three words only. And as he spoke the words in a voice of thunder his eyes came to life with blood red light._

"_I await thee."_

Hans crushed the rubber ball in his palm releasing a small explosion of air as he gritted his teeth against the memory of the dream. He didn't know why he felt such terror at the sight of the old man, but he filled him with dread none the less.

But despite that, the old man seemed vaguely familiar to Hans. His face was like the memory from a dream, a hazy feeling of familiarity that he couldn't quite place. The eyes of the old man were so familiar yet so alien he couldn't understand it.

To take his mind off of the dream he dropped the crushed ball and held up his hand. Hans was thinking about his mist powers. He knew that he could transform into a cloud of mist, even concentrate it in certain parts of the body to turn individual parts of himself into mist. But he always returned to his normal form. But could he perhaps make new shapes?

Curious, Hans concentrated on his arm from elbow up. It slowly deformed into white mist, floating about like dreams while asleep. He focused on the shape he wanted, and concentrated hard. Instantly, his body fought against him, protesting this new shape, longing to return to it's true form, but Hans pushed against it as hard as he could. Slowly the mist began to form a solid object, an object of metal. When he was done he felt an immense relief of pressure from his mind as the struggle of brain against flesh stopped. When he opened his eyes, he smiled in satisfaction, for his arm had reformed into a long thin blade.

Oh yes, this ability would become most useful he thought as he allowed his arm to mist back into his hand again.

His musings were interrupted by the scrapping of the metal door against the hard stone floor. Seras, flanked by two soldiers walked into the room, all three training they're weapons on Hans. "Sir Integra wants to speak with you Hans." said Seras in a curt voice. "Right now." she elaborated when Hans didn't move.

"Valter has not voken up I take it?" asked the werewolf putting his coat back around his shoulders as he stood.

Seras shook her head. "Not yet, but he's alive, and that's the only reason you are to." she said in a cold voice.

Sighing Hans followed her, with the two soldiers behind him, up the stairs quietly as she led him to Sir Integra.

"Ze vas chip analyzed ja?" asked Hans casually.

Seras nodded. "It was, why do you ask?"

"I vas right, you must see zat. Vhen he vakes up he vill tell you himself if you are still not convinced." said Hans calmly.

"Hmm." said Seras unaccommodating. Hans took the hint and was quiet the rest of the way.

As it was, Integra was in the dining room enjoying a breakfast of eggs and bacon with coffee and hash browns on the side . She looked up to see Seras, the two soldiers, and the current bane of her existence Hans Gunsche walk into the room.

"Thank you for bringing him Seras, you may go back to sleep now." said Integra in a tense tone.

"Thank you so much Sir Integra." said a very relieved Seras. "I'm still getting used to this whole nocturnal thing." she said with a small laugh. Hans chuckled with her and watched as she left the room to get some rest.

"Sit, please." said Integra in a dark voice to Hans. Not dreaming of disobeying the Hellsing chief the werewolf sat across the table from her.

Integra wiped her mouth with her napkin and pushed her plate aside and twined her fingers together and resting her shin on them.

"Do you have any idea how much of a pain in the bloody ass you are?" she asked coldly. "You are without a doubt the most bothersome beast ever to knock on my doors."

"Master." said the smooth voice of Alucard as he entered the room. "I believe that a friend wants to talk to you." It was the first time Hans had heard genuine kindness in the vampire's voice. Both Integra and Hans turned to see that the man accompanying Alucard was Walter himself.

The butler looked like hell. He was still in his pajamas, his normally neat hair was in a horrible mess, his face was haggard and gaunt from guilt and pain, and Hans could smell fresh vomit on his breath.

"Sir Integra," he croaked. "I-I.. what can I... I'm sorry." he finally managed to choke out. "I didn't want to.. I... the chip."

Integra held up her hand and Walter stopped talking, tears forming in his old blue eyes. "I know Walter, we analyzed the Chip, you were being controlled. You're as blameless as a sword or a firearm." she smiled at him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Tears silently fell down the old warrior's face, but they were tears of gratitude. "Thank you... both of you." he said to Integra and Hans. "Integra, thank you." was all he could say. Then he turned to Hans. "And you, you freed me, you gave me myself back, I can't thank you enough for this."

"I hate to interrupt this little session of love and understanding," sneered the No Life King, "but I believe that the time has come for us to hear the werewolf's story." said Alucard. "Shall I retrieve the Police Girl?" asked the vampire.

Integra nodded. "Fetch her if you would be so kind. And Walter," she said to the butler. "Put something decent on."

* * *

><p>(Rome, Italy)<p>

The incident in Ireland was starting to bug Alexander Anderson. More specifically the werewolf whom had interrupted his slaughter of that undead heathen woman. He was frustrated that the werewolf had robbed him of his kill of course, but it was more than that. He could have sworn that he knew the werewolf from somewhere, but he also knew that he had never met the beast before.

Damn this was starting to annoy him.

Right now he was in his office at the orphanage he ran trying without success to get his mind off of the werewolf by doing some paperwork for an adoption that was currently in the works. He sighed and put down his pen rubbing his forehead in frustration. He buzzed his intercom and heard his secretary, Angela Gates, on the other side.

"What is it Father Anderson?" asked Angela as he buzzed her. "Do you need something?"

"Yes actually." said Anderson. "I need to see some Iscariot Case Files, anything regarding werewolves, specifically ones in German speaking areas."

Angela didn't blink an eye at the strange request, she was used to handling stuff like this for her boss. "How far back sir?" she asked.

Anderson considered a moment before finally saying, "About the World War Two era," that was when he started working for Iscariot, but if he had seen the werewolf in records it may have been further back, but it was as good a place as any to start.

"Sure thing boss, don't kill anything while I'm gone." smirked the girl. Anderson chuckled and disconnected the intercom. Angela was a snarky American girl who added some much needed humor to Anderson's blood soaked life. She had been orphaned at an early age when her parents had moved to Rome and had died in a car crash. Poor little Angela had fallen into Anderson's care, and had been his friend ever since.

Anderson smiled to himself and returned to his paperwork. It seemed little Nicholas was being adopted this Thursday by a lovely young couple in the city, one of the lucky ones for sure, but he was sure going to miss the little mischievous scamp. He was almost done filling out the form when Angela breezed into the room holding one thick case file.

"Here ya go boss, not sure what importance it is though." said the blonde haired American girl dropping the file on his desk.

"That's it, one file?" asked Anderson. He couldn't believe that there had only been one werewolf case since the start of Wold War Two.

Angela nodded. "Yup, and why do you even need it, you were the guy who handled it after all apparently."

Anderson frowned and opened the file, surely she couldn't mean that case. The moment he opened it, it all made sense. Why he recognized the wolf, where he had seen it before.

"Thank you for you help Angela." said Anderson hurriedly, putting the file in his coat and standing up while putting the last signature on the document. "Now I have to go take care of something very quickly, I'll be back as soon as I can." as he said all this he threw on a fedora hat and made his way to the door.

"Wait boss, what the hell is going on?" asked Angela. Anderson shot her a glowering look. "Right sorry." said Angela apologetically. "But what is going on? And don't bother lying to me, I know when you're lying to me Anderson." Angela punctuated this by crossing her arms and glaring daggers at her boss.

Anderson sighed and said, "Someone very close to me has though that she was alone for a very long time, and now I think she's not as alone as she might have thought." With that he left his office and made his way to the car supplied to him by the Vatican. It's not like he needed it, he could run as fast as the thing, if not faster, but it was important that he appear normal to the public. Anderson drove to a little convent set in the scenic Italian countryside about twelve miles outside of Rome. It was a relatively small convent, the Convent of St. Bernadotte of Lourdes, and had a total of twelve sisters living in it's walls.

Anderson exited the car and strode up to the front gate. He found it locked and, being impatient, slashed it open with his bayonets offering a quick prayer of forgiveness for the sacrilege. Stepping across the mangled gate he passed two terrified sisters and walked straight to the front door. As he approached the doors were pushed open from within and a very cross Reverend Mother walked out to look him straight in the eye, murder burning in them.

"I apologize for the gate, but I'm in a rush." said Anderson curtly. "You know whom I need to speak to."

The Reverend Mother glared at him. "If you weren't a Paladin of Iscariot as well as the boy I raised in these very walls I would have you strung up by your toes."

Anderson chuckled. He knew this woman and loved her like a mother, but he also knew she wasn't kidding about the stringing up thing. "It's good to see you again little Alexander." smiled the little old woman hugging the boy she had raised since he was in diapers.

"I've missed you as well Mother Superior." he said wrapping the little old woman in a tight hug, but not enough to hurt her fragile body, he was a superhuman, and he knew the hard way not to use his strength in certain situations.

"I'll fetch her immediately." said the nun as she turned back to the convent doors. "Stay out here, and try not to destroy anything else would you?"

_'Sixty years I've known her and I still act like a bloody baby around her.'_ Thought the Paladin to himself. _'Probably always will.'_

Anderson sat on a stone bench in the courtyard, the two sisters that were in there with him took one look at him and ran as fast as they could for the door. Anderson sighed and pulled out the file and went back over the case, dwelling on the picture that had triggered his memory earlier, the little girl beside a dying German man.

"Father Anderson," said a quiet voice. "You wanted to speak with me?" Anderson looked up from his case file to see the person he needed to speak to more than anyone at the moment. She was a rather tall German girl, thin and frail with white hair blowing in the breeze. But Anderson knew that the girl before him was an incredibly powerful warrior, even if she dressed in the garb of a nun. Her red eyes were kind, and held questions that Anderson for so long wished he had answers for.

He was happy to say he finally had answers for her.

"Maria," he said to her,"I think that your brother is alive."

* * *

><p>(Hellsing Manor)<p>

It was noon of the next day by the time Walter had made up his mind.

Hans had told them his story and his heart had gone out to the werewolf after hearing of the trials he had to suffer through. Alucard had been amused if anything and Integra had absorbed it all with her usual cool indifference. Seras n the other hand had openly wept when she had heard Hans's story. Not actual sobs of course, but quiet tears of pity.

Hans was now an official agent of Hellsing. After having given them the lowdown on Millennium and his spy, a female vampire named Rip Van Winkle, he had been given a position as a Captain in Hellsing.

The irony was lost on none of them.

Throughout the rest of the day Walter, for the first time, truly felt the burdens of his age. His bones hurt, his eyes hurt, even his damn skin hurt. He was certain that arthritis was developing in both his wrists and he needed glasses, not just the monocle any more.

For the first time in his life, he felt old.

It wasn't age he was worried about, it was the idea of becoming useless. He had given his life to serving the Crown and serving Sir Integra. A week ago he was sixty and could still kick a vampire's ass into next week if he needed to. Now he was finding even the simplest of his duties as butler challenging.

It was this fear of becoming useless that led him to make his decision.

Nervous beyond belief, he pushed his way into Integra's study. At the moment she was drilling Hans for any more information on the revived Millennium.

She looked up at him as he entered the study. "Walter, what are you doing here?"

Walter sighed, "I- I'm sorry Sir Integra, I know this is a bad time, but I need to do this now."

"Should I leave or..." asked Hans.

Walter shook his head. "No, I need to talk to you as well." Hans frowned but sank back into his chair.

Walter sighed and walked to the window, gazing out onto the Hellsing grounds. "Do not misunderstand Hans, I am grateful for you taking out the chip, I really am, but ever since you did, my age has caught up with me. My bones ache, I;m developing arthritis, my eyes have grown weak. For the first time, I feel old." he turned away from the window to face Hans and Integra. "I don't want to become useless."

"Walter, I'm sorry that age has caught up with you." said Integra sadly, "but what do you want me to tell you? What do you want me to do?"

_'Here goes everything.'_ thought Walter. "I- I want Hans to make me a werewolf."

The silence in the room was deafening. Integra and Hans both stared at Walter with blank shock in their eyes. "It- it's just" said Walter quickly. "I can't be a vampire anymore, not since I was sixteen at any rate, and werewolves die eventually, so I'd get the best of both worlds."

Hans was the first to speak. "Valter.. are you sure?"

Integra exploded. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WALTER!" she screamed. "You want to _become_ one of the mindless monsters we hunt! No offense." she said to Hans.

"None taken." shrugged Hans.

"I- I know how it sounds," said Walter holding up his hands to fend off the furious Hellsing heir. "But I have considered this long and hard Sir, and I want this. I know the risks, I've done my reading, and I want this."

Integra stared at Walter, her oldest friend and her brother figure, the only one in this whole place she truly trusted.

And now he wanted to become a monster.

"I- I can't lose you too Walter." said Integra, and for a moment, she was a little girl again, that same little girl whom Walter had raised after her father died.

"You aren't losing me Integra." assured Walter kindly. "I'll still be Walter, just a better version."

"I don't want a better version," said Integra sadly, "I want this version, the Walter who raised me."

Walter sighed. "I'll still be that Walter, just more useful than I was before."

Integra fought back tears. "I- I can't say that I agree with this Walter, but do what you have to. And if something goes wrong, if you hurt anyone, I will personally put a bullet in your heart."

Walter nodded, he would expect nothing less from the proud Hellsing heiress. "Now Hans, will you-" he turned to Hans but was cut off by seeing the man had shifted into his titanic wolf form. "I- I guess you agree."

Hans didn't want to turn Walter into a werewolf, but he also knew drive when he recognized it. There was nothing he could do or say to talk Walter out of this. And if Hans didn't do it, he didn't want to know what drastic measures Walter would resort to to keep from becoming useless.

Silently Walter held out his arm for the werewolf to bite. Gently as he could, Hans bit down int the flesh, his teeth pumping venom into his body through the blood stream.

Walter at first felt nothing, just the initial pain of being bitten. A few moments passed, and Hans released him, and then it started. Pain began to burn in Walter's arm, all the way up his shoulder into his chest. He cried out in agony and fell to the ground. As darkness took him, the last thing he heard was an ancient primal howl, sounding in his soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sins of the Fathers

_(World War Two, German Countryside)_

_Alexander Anderson was hunting his prey. The eighteen year old Paladin reveled in the power he felt, this power of the regenerative serum was unbelievable. Overnight he had gone from the weakest, smallest boy in Rome to a vampire hunter, the most powerful warrior in the service of God in all of Italy, perhaps even Europe, maybe even, if dared to be so bold and proud, the world. He was drunk on it, on the power and strength he felt. This must be how angels felt perhaps even Christ himself felt when he went about his work._

_Anderson was hunting, his first solo mission. Millennium, their allies, had informed them of a rouge werewolf wandering the countryside. Anderson personally hated Millennium and everything it stood for. Creating abominations like vampires no matter what purpose they served was wrong, an affront to God. The director of the Iscariots, in his opinion at least, was a fool for consorting with them and their creatures._

_No matter, he was on a hunt, he had a werewolf to send straight to hell where it belonged._

_On official Vatican records, Anderson's family had died in a house fire, but it was not the truth. When he was three years old, Anderson's family had been murdered. His mother had been raped and eaten, his father had been ripped to shreds, and the attacker had been a vampire, a spawn of the foulest pits of Hell. Anderson would have been next, but then he had come._

_Father Renaldo had come, with his knives he had ripped the vampire apart, holy words of the Bible on his lips. Renaldo had taken the boy under his wing, raised him to be a warrior of God despite being physically weak. When the regeneration serum had been developed, the idea of being able to stand toe to toe with the monsters that had killed his family was too good for Anderson to resist, he had been the first to apply._

_Now here he was, hunting a werewolf all on his own, ready to deal some damage to the monsters that plagued this world._

_Anderson could feel the werewolf nearby, he could sense it's foul presence and it's wet dog smell. It got stronger as the white robed priest approach a section of forest. "Come out ye furry heathen" sneered the Irishman. "I can smell yer foul scent from here ya disgusting monster."_

_A man walked out from the trees. He was a giant of a German, his white hair had twigs and mud in it making it messy and untidy. His clothes were tattered and torn, and he had a wild look in his scarlet eyes. "Please, leave us alone." said the man. "We don't want any trouble."_

"_Too bad ya filthy demon." laughed Anderson with wicked delight. "I'm sending ya straight to yer grave ya foul creature."_

_The werewolf shook his head "Please," he begged, "I'm a good Catholic like you, trying to make do with za foul hand he was dealt."_

_Anderson glowered at the werewolf. "You, a creation of Satan have the gall to stand before me and claim to follow the righteous path?!" He drew a long gleaming blue bayonet in either hand. "Tell the devil that Alexander Anderson sent you." Fast as lightning he swung his bayonets at the werewolf. The werewolf leapt out of the way transforming into his bipedal beast form._

"_FINE! BUT IT WILL BE YOU WHO GREETS THE DEVIL, NOT ME!" screamed the wolf in a voice of thunder. He changed his arm into mist, extending his arm towards the young priest. He slashed open the priests neck, blood spurting everywhere. Anderson stumbled back, but quickly regained his footing. He turned back to the werewolf, grinning as his wounds closed._

_The look on the monster's face was hilarious to Anderson. "My turn." smirked Anderson. With the speed of a cheetah he slung his bayonets forward, throwing them through the air. The wolf was too stunned to react in time, and roared in pain as holy silver sliced into his body, one in his stomach, another in his left shoulder._

"_Not so arrogant now are you heathen?" sneered Anderson drawing two more bayonets. The werewolf snarled at him and ripped out the bayonets. Since the wounds were made from silver, they did not hell as they would if they were made from a steel weapon. The arm attached to his uninjured shoulder turned into mist, and reformed as a metal sword._

"_Ah, yer just full of surprises aren't ya ye little beast." laughed Anderson._

"_This is nothing whelp." hissed the German. With a ferocious war cry the werewolf charged Anderson. Sword met bayonets in a shower of sparks. Anderson laughed with the exhilaration of combat. "You are mad." growled the werewolf as he pushed against the genetically enhanced priest with all his supernatural might._

"_Mad, nay, merely happy to serve the Lord Almighty." smiled Anderson. He dropped one of his bayonets and drove it into the werewolf's heart. "Ashes to ashes," he growled. "Dust to dust, we are nothing more than dust." he twisted it in further and the werewolf dropped it's sword-arm. "And to the dust we shall return."_

_The werewolf staggered back as Anderson released his grip on the bayonet. He fell to his knees, shifting to his human form staring at Anderson. "As I walk through the valley in the shadow of death," he said in a choked voice. "I shall fear no evil."_

"_DADDY!" shrieked a voice, and a teenage girl,about his age give or take a few years, with white hair and red eyes. She ran over to her dying father clasping his hand. "Father no! You can't die! We got out of za camps together! You promised zat zis vouldn't happen! Zat ve vould be a family one day!"_

_Anderson stared in horror. The werewolf had a daughter, a rather beautiful one at that, and she was begging her father to stop this, stop this cruel trick, and the father was trying his hardest to comfort his daughter as death approached him._

_Until now they had just been animals, monsters to hunt, to kill, to send to hell. But now, he saw. He saw a father comforting his child, he saw a Catholic, he saw a fellow warrior._

_He saw another man._

"_God forgive me." he said, tears in his eyes._

"_Maria, mein princess, please, forgive me." he said with a sad smile. "I- I have to go and meet our Lord now."_

"_Daddy, do not go, I need you! I need you more zan He does!" begged Maria._

"_Maria." said her father. "Do me one thing, one miracle." He stroked his daughter's tear streaked face. "Forgive him, he knows not what he does."_

_Anderson felt a pain in his chest. Even now he begged his daughter to forgive his murderer._

"_I- I don't know if I can." said Maria, tears in her eyes._

"_God forgives all my daughter." said her father. "Just remember, I love you, God loves you, but not as much as I." said the dying man. "I.. love... you." he said. His hand combusted into blue flame and he snatched it away from his daughter so she would not be burned. His flesh burned until only his bones remained, yet even then Anderson could have sworn that it continued to look upon his daughter. The fire dissipated and his bones collapsed into the ashes._

"_Anderson! Anderson!" said the voice of Father Renaldo over his radio. "Come in Anderson!" said the priest._

_Anderson picked up his radio and turned it on, the dead part in his heart growing. "Anderson here." said the Iscariot._

"_Anderson, there has been a new development. According to Millennium there is a child werewolf with the grown one, capture it alive and we can use it." The girl looked at him, tears still streaming down her face, terror in her eyes. "Anderson, is it the monster there?"_

_Anderson stared at the girl for a long moment studying her, watching her. Finally he raised the radio to his lips and said. "Nay, there is no child here, the Nazi's must have killed her."_

"_Damn it, well, kill the monster and get back to Rome." sighed Renaldo._

"_Of course sir." said Anderson turning off the radio. He walked forward, and the girl shrank away from him. "I- I cannot apologize. You may forgive me in time, but I will never forgive myself." the girl stared at him, hate and fear in her eyes. "Come with me, I know a safe place you can go."_

* * *

><p><em>(The Convent of Saint Bernadotte of Lourdes)<em>

_The rain was pouring down as Anderson walked with Maria up to the convent where he had been raised. He pushed open the gate and ushered the girl up to the front door. He knocked on the oaken door with a resounding thud. A few moments later the door eased open with a creak, and a young Mother Superior opened the door._

"_Oh Alexander!" said the nun, her face instantly brightening at the sight of the boy she had raised like a son. "How is my little lost lamb?" she turned to Maria, confusion and suspicion in her eyes. "Who is this Anderson?"_

"_I'm an orphan werewolf." said Maria flatly. "He killed my father."_

_The Reverend Mother stared at Anderson in blank shock. "I- I had my orders." said Anderson in a broken voice. It sounded pathetic, even to his own ears, but it was all he had. He was following orders.  
><em>

_Mother Superior glared at him. "Come in child. We have warm food and soft beds, you'll be fine." she led the child in and another sister took hold of her. Before she went too far she turned around and glared at Anderson. "I rarely forgive Father Anderson." she said with a mix of hate and pity in her voice. "And I never forget." with that, the beautiful young werewolf went back to the sister and walked into the convent._

_Mother Superior walked back to the door, and looked at Anderson with pity in her eyes. "Calm you storms Anderson. You hunt the spawn of Hell with passion, but you need to temper it with compassion. And remember this day, for not every monster is ruled by darkness."_

"_Well, this is as good a start as any." said Anderson in a hollow voice._

_Mother Superior nodded. "God watch over you Alexander Anderson, and may he have mercy." With that she closed the door leaving Anderson alone in the rain, wishing it could wash his sins away, as it had done for so many on the day of the Crucifixion, oh so long ago._

* * *

><p><em>(End of flashback)<em>

"I'm sorry Anderson." said Maria in a disbelieving voice. "D-did I hear you right? Did you sat zat mein brother is alive.

Anderson stood, nodded and he smiled at the German nun before him. "Aye, I believe that he is, I encountered him in Ireland." said Anderson. Maria gaped at him, her eyes filling with tears. "He's a grown man now, and a werewolf like you."

Maria shook her head. "That is impossible Anderson. The power of the wolf is passed from father to daughter and from mother to son. It cannot be passed from boy to boy. It cannot be him."

"Maria," said Anderson calmly, "I am certain of few things in this world, one: God loves all, two: we are the servants of the Lord, and three: that was your brother who attacked me in Ireland." He spoke with the same conviction that he did when he fought against the undead, but also with the same gentleness he did when he spoke to the orphans under his care. "He's a grown man now, and he's a spitting image of you're father. Who else could it have been?"

Maria shook her head. She had lived for so long without hope of seeing her family again she found it impossible to give herself any now. "H- He and mother were sent to Auschwitz! How..." she trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"It is him, I promise you Maria." said Anderson with that same calm certainty in his voice. "I swear upon my own soul, upon my parent's grave, and upon the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit that it was your brother."

Maria stared at Anderson, her father's murderer, her benefactor, the man who had protected her from Iscariot, and now he was claiming that her brother was alive. Maria began to feel hope rising in her chest and desperately tried to crush it, she couldn't have her heart broken again. And yet it continued to rise.

"Since he was defending an operative of Hellsing," continued Anderson, "I think he might be working for them now."

"Z-zat sounds like something zat he vould do." said Maria. "Little Hans, he alvays vas looking out for others."

"Bishop Maxwell is planning a meeting with the heathen woman Integra. I'll find a way to make sure you come along. If he's not there I will buy you a ticket to Ireland and we will look for him together." he promised.

"I- Is zis really happening Anderson?" asked the German girl, hope in her eyes.

Anderson smiled. "It is Maria my dear, it is." Maria threw her arms around Anderson's neck and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I- I have so much to do," she said detaching herself from him and backing away slightly. "So many arrangements to make, people to talk to!"

"Well get to work then!" laughed Anderson.

"Of course, I will!" with that she skipped back into the convent singing something in German.

Anderson smiled happily and walked back towards his car. When Maria was happy, he was happy. When she smiled, he smiled. For you see, Anderson sinned. He sinned, for he had done something that no Priest of Iscariot is ever supposed to do.

He had fallen in love, and with a werewolf at that.

It had been unavoidable really, he had taken every opportunity to check up on her, to make sure she was okay, to try to find a way to atone for his sins. Of course she had at first treated him coldly, as would be expected, but gradually she had come to be cordial with him, and eventually became friendly when she saw he was genuinely repentant and was a changed man. They had become close friends over the years, and it couldn't be helped really.

Anderson sighed as he started the old car. It was a hopeless situation he knew that. He knew that if he tried to act on these feelings it would only end badly for the both of them. He only hoped he could find the strength within him to move on.

* * *

><p>(Hellsing Manor)<p>

Walter had been taken to his room, moaning in his unconscious as the venom of the werewolf coursed through his veins. Integra remained composed as ever, but Hans could tell that it was hurting her inside to see her loyal friend hurting like this.

"I am truly sorry that zis has happened." said Hans sadly.

"Well that makes two of us doesn't it." said Integra bitterly.

"If it makes you feel any better, It vill only make him into a monster if he allows it to," he said trying to make her feel better. "Valter is strong, he vill fight off ze animal."

"Master," growled Alucard from behind them. Hans and Integra spun around to see Alucard and Seras staring at them with accusatory looks. "What the hell is going on? I sensed Walter was in pain, and we came right away."

Integra sighed. "Walter has decided to become a werewolf, and had Hans bite him, with my consent of course."

The reactions of the two vampires were quite different. Alucard simply nodded and chuckled a little. "It seems like something the Angel of Death would do. At least he will still be of some use now."

Seras on the other hand...

"Why!?" she cried. "Why the hell would he choose to become a monster like us?!"

"He didn't want to become useless." said Integra sharply. "And he felt it was worth giving up his humanity to do so." The pain was clear in her voice. Suddenly her head snapped up and she began barking orders at them. "All of you! Make yourselves scarce! I've called a meeting with the Round Table to discuss this new threat and I don't need any of you lot creating a scene!"

"Yes Sir." said Hans offering a quick salute.

"Of course sir!" said Seras also saluting.

"As you wish Master." said Alucard with a flourishing bow.

"Oi! Sir Integra!" came a Scottish voice from behind Alucard and Seras. Both turned to see Bard, the red haired Scottish head chef of the Hellsing estate. "What the bloody ass fuck is going on! I mean vampires, werewolves, all that moose shit I can deal with, but what the fuck is up with the butler screaming 'is bloody head off?!" Bard was probably the only person on Earth who dared speak to Sir Integra in such a manner. The short, red haired man was cross most of the time and often had indigestion. Still, he was the best cook this side of the English channel and none dared sack him, lest they be deprived of his food, especially his cinnamon rolls.

"Walter is simply ill Bard." said Integra stiffly. "Now if you would be so king as to head home, the Round Table Council is coming for an emerg-"

"Like bloody hell I am!" cried Bard. "I've got a reputation to uphold here! I'll whip up yer little council the best damn food they've ever bloody eaten!" proclaimed the cook proudly.

"If you desire," said Integra rubbing her forehead. "But do it quickly, they'll be here any moment now."

"Right then!" grinned Bard. "I'm pop right to that then!" with a grin and a chuckle Bard wheeled around and headed for the kitchen.

"Seras, Alucard, get to your respective cells, I need to prepare the conference room." Both vampires nodded and turned to leave. "Hans, I need to speak with you for a moment." said Integra to the werewolf.

"Ja, vhat do you vish to speak to me of?"asked Hans.

"This... metamorphosis that Walter is undergoing," she began. "how long do you expect it to take, and do you think that he will survive?"

Hans sighed and ran his fingers through his snowy white hair. "It could take days, hours, months, it all depends on the person. As for if he vill live, vell, Valter seems to be strong, I am quite certain zat he shall live." he said.

Integra was visibly relieved. "Well good then, now get to your cell, the Council is due any moment now."

* * *

><p>(A few hours later)<p>

Two figures walked down the dirt road lined by dead trees towards Hellsing Manor followed by a blue tour bus. One had tan skin with black clothes and piercings in his lips and nose and the other was a tall blonde man in white clothes and rather dignified walk.

"So mid way through blowing me, the fucking hooker OD's on heroin!" cried the tan one.

"I really don't appreciate discussing my ex-girlfriend with you Jan." said the blonde one in a dry voice.

"I mean I still finished but what kind of shit is that?" continued Jan.

"For God's sake Jan, will you please shut up?!" said the exasperated blonde one. "A mindless drivel like this always comes out of your mouth before a job, can we just once try for some quiet dignity?"

"Yeah whatever you say Luke." grumbled Jan. The silence lasted for about twenty seconds when he said, "So did you hear about the monkey in France who-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." snarled Luke.

By this time the brothers and the tour bus had reached the front gate of the Hellsing Estate. Two soldiers came up, their guns drawn.

"Stop! This place is currently closed off!" barked one. "You'll have to leave the premise."

"Aw come on Mister!" cried Jan. "We're just here looking for our dog, he ran away a while back and we would really want to find him."

"I'm sorry about your dog." growled one of the soldiers. "But you still have to-"

"You can't miss him," continued Jan as though he hadn't heard. "He's about 6'6, wearing dark green, white hair, red eyes. You seen a dog like that?"

The soldiers blinked once recognizing the description of the mysterious werewolf that had recently come to the mansion. As fast as they could they raised their guns, but the brothers were faster.

Guns emerged from the windows of the bus and started blasting the soldiers until they were nothing more than a pile of mush.

"Man I am so fucking hard right now." smirked Jan.

"If you're quite done," said Luke. "Ready the ghouls and find Hellsing. I'll go take on Alucard."

"Sure thing bro!" laughed the younger Valentine brother. "Attention mindless fuck nuggets!" cried Jan as the ghouls tramped off the bus and assumed formation. "Get inside, eat any guys ya find, fuck any pussy ya see. And if ya find that backstabbing traitorous parent killer Hans... well," he smirked. "he's mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Killer of a House Guest

Hans sat in his new cell on the third level of the dungeon. It was a far better place then his old cell which was little more than an alcove. This was a spacious room with a warm bed, two sitting chairs with a table and plenty of reading material. Hans himself was not a strong reader, his education had stopped at age ten, but he did know enough to read simple stories, like fairy-tales, and slowly advance up to more difficult books. Right now he was reading the German translated version of _"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"_ at about the speed of a ten year old. This was the third time he had read it, and he was getting better at it each time. He wasn't pressed for time on it or anything, if there was one thing he had an overabundance of it was time, but he was eager to improve his skills, simply because it was something normal.

There was a knock at the thick metal door which resounded with a clang that echoed in the room. "Who is it!" he cried from his seat at his little table.

"It's Seras actually." said the voice of the draculina from the other side.

"Seras?" he said to himself. Hans closed the book and walked to the door, but not before putting on his white undershirt. He had been changing when the book had caught his eye and was only in his pants when Seras knocked. Not wanting to appear indecent he put on his shirt and answered the door.

"Vhat do you vant?" asked Hans curiously as the girl stood awkwardly before him.

"Well," she said a bit shyly, "I've got free time for the first time since I've been here, and it turns out I've got nothing to do. I mean Sir Integra is busy, Walter is, well, turning into a werewolf and Alucard is..."

"Alucard?" finished Hans.

Seras nodded. "Pretty much."

"Vell," said Hans, "You may come in, perhaps you can help me vith my studies ja?"

"Studies?" asked Seras as she walked into the room with Hans closing the door behind her.

"Reading and writing. I vas ten vhen my learning stopped remember." he chuckled. "I vant to learn how to read and write, at least beyond mein own name."

Seras sat down in one of the easy chairs and picked up his book. "Well, I can't promise you anything about teaching you German, but I can teach you to write in English, and given that you're now living in England that might be a useful skill to have."

"Ja. I am good vith ze German, but I vould like to learn English as vell. I can teach meinself to be proficient at German." said Hans sitting in the chair across from her.

"Well, I guess I could teach you something." smiled Seras. "Alright then, let's start with the ABC's of English."

The next half hour passed with Seras teaching Hans how to read and write in English. Hans was by no means a slow learner, but English is a rather difficult language to learn so it was a rather slow process.

"I do not understand vhy zere are three different vays of spelling there!" cried the werewolf in frustration. "It seems rather unessential."

"Look," sighed Seras. "patience is not exactly my strong suit, so do you want to learn English or not?"

"Ja, I do." sighed Hans. "But later, right now my head hurts."

Seras laughed. "I suppose I can't blame you there. It is rather a lot to take in." she set down the paper and pen she had been using and sat back in her chair.

Rather suddenly an image flashed into Hans's mind of Seras, except, well, she wasn't wearing any clothes. Hans couldn't believe that he had actually imagined Seras nude and immediately repressed it within his brain. _"Zhe Hell is wrong vith me?!"_ thought the unfortunate werewolf desperately. _"Am I going mad?"_ then a second image flashed into his mind. This one was of Seras, also nude, but on top of himself. _"Now I know I'm mad."_ groaned the werewolf mentally. He tried to banish the pleasurable images but with little success.

"Hans, are you alright?" asked Seras a bit awkwardly. "You zoned out there for a second and started blushing."

"Oh.. ja, ja, I am fine." said Hans in a rushed voice. "_Vhat ze hell is going on?!"_

"I've been meaning to ask you something Hans." she said Hans looked up at her inquisitively, simply grateful for a distraction from the strange and erotic images in his mind. "Your... well... your sister." she said awkwardly. Hans looked at her expressionlessly, his fantasies disappearing like a puddle of water in the middle of the dessert. "Do you ever think that, well, maybe, she might still be alive?" she asked.

Hans sighed. "If she lived zhen Millennium vould have found her. Vhere else could she be but dead?"

Seras nodded. "I'll admit it's hard to argue with that logic." There was silence for a long moment. "What are the other Millennium members like? I mean the higher up's, like you used to be." Hans raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Well, if I'm going to fight them eventually then I'd like to know what I'm up against."

Hans nodded. "You already know about Rip, I told you all about her." Seras nodded, trying to ignore the weird and ridiculous feeling of jealousy in her gut at the familiar way he used her name. "But zhen zere are ze others. Zhere are ze Valentine brothers, Luke and Jan. Luke is sadistic gentleman and Jan is ze filthiest pervert and all around sociopath you vill ever meet. Luke is very strong, but unrivaled in terms of speed, except for me of course. Jan iz a crack shot and likes to play vith his food before he eats it." he paused and looked up at Seras who was beginning to turn green. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but, could we possibly save the others for another time? I need time to wrap my head around this." she said in a small voice.

Hans nodded. It was easy for him to forget that she was still so new to this dark twisted world that he had been a part of for almost his entire life. It depressed him, that it was so normal for him, that he was used to such creatures.

He prayed that Seras would never grow used to it.

That's when he heard it. His sensitive werewolf ears picked up something from up above. His head twitched towards the ceiling towards the sound. "What is it?" asked Seras uneasily.

"You may vish to retrieve your veapon Seras." growled the werewolf. "I hear gunfire up above. Ve are under attack."

* * *

><p>Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was for the most part a virtuous woman, she was kind, intelligent, and she was a dedicated servant of the greater good.<p>

However, patience was not a virtue counted amongst her own.

And right now she was running out of patience for these narrow minded morons who had all the intelligence of circus monkeys and one foot in the grave. They refused to believe that Millennium had returned and were accusing HER of madness of all things, except for Sir Penwood who respected her family too much for that, but she could tell that he doubted her.

"Sir Integra, with all due respect, Millennium was destroyed in the Second World War, they are dead, gone." said one of the bean counters who was barely holding back a smug grin. "By your father in fact! Are you attempting to upstage your father's greatest accomplishments out of jealousy and spite, or glory seeking, by summoning up a phantasm of an evil long since eradicated?"

Integra, fighting the urge to strangle said councilman or shoot him in the face, smiled through her teeth and said, "I assure you that is not my motivation at all, and if you would be so kind as to listen to my evidence I will gladly state my case as to the continuation of their existence."

"Integra," said Penwood in a diplomatic voice. "are you certain of this? I mean, we're more than willing to listen-"

"Speak for yourself." chortled one of the councilman.

"but," continued Penwood overlooking the interruption, "this could cost you everything if your wrong. Are willing to take that- what the hell," he said as the lights began to flicker. "Integra I fell silly for asking this, but have you paid the power bill recently?"

Integra stared at him with a look of pure venom in her eyes, and Penwood seemed to shrink in his chair. "I'm sure it's just a power surge or something along those lines."

That's when the intercom blazed to life. "Hey, hey, is this thing on?" asked the undeniably American voice. "Hello Hellsing bitches! Your ass is currently being kicked by Luke and Jan Valentine, the personal ass kickers of Millennium, the Last Bastion!"The councilmen began to turn pale. "I and my ghouls would like to thank you for these lovely snacks your providing all for us!" there was the sound of tearing flesh, a human scream, and some of the councilmen began to turn green. "Now for the Hellsing bitch her self, I just want you to know something." there was a dramatic pause. "I'm going to fuck every hole you've got! Then I'm going to make more holes to fuck until there is nothing left but blood and semen!" Integra stared blankly at the intercom, eyes glassy. "So prepare your dried up pussy for my enormous vampire cock! By sunrise the Hellsing Organization will be nothing more than a steaming pile of shit. See ya soon." with that the Valentine brother hung up.

There was silence in the throne room and all eyes slowly went to Integra who stared blankly at the door. "Sir Penwood." said Integra quietly. "Would you be so kind as to lock the door?" Penwood scrambled up and bolted the door. Integra raised her radio and pressed a button on the radio. "Hans, would you please bring yourself and Seras up to the meeting room if you would be so-" she was interrupted by a stream of mist entering the room through the floorboards. Integra dropped the radio. "it seems that you're already here."

The mist gathered and reformed into Hans wearing his dark blue trench coat with the Hellsing symbol stitched into on the sleeve and hat holding a very dizzy Seras in his arms who in turn was cradling her knew Harkannon in her arms. "So," drawled Integra as Hans helped Seras stand properly. "It seems you can transport people and objects as mist, interesting."

"I heard ze shots from below." said the German walking up to Integra. "Ve heard ze transmission chile be traveled."

"Speak for yourself!" cried Seras. "I couldn't hear a bloody thing while was a bleeding cloud of mist!"

"Ze Valentine brothers, very deadly vampires, but nothing zat Seras und I cannot handle." confirmed the werewolf.

Integra nodded. "Right then. Hans, I need you and Seras to-" she was cut off by a howl, a howl of pure rage, hate, and loneliness that sounded throughout the mansion. The howl cut through the silence and into the hearts of all who heard it. Only Hans recognized the howl, for it was the one he had sounded the day he had first transformed into a werewolf.

"What in God's name was that?" asked Penwood in a terrified voice.

"Zat my English _freund,_ vas a werewolf's howl." the giant German smiled. "It seems zat mein new whelp is avake."

* * *

><p><em>Walter floated about in the shadows and mists of some unknown world. He had no body, only some type of consciousness he had no perception of time, or presence, it was as though he existed only in the basest of terms. He had no eyes yet he could still see the dream-like world around him.<em>

"_Are you worthy?" asked a voice. This voice was ancient, as old as time and as powerful as God._

"_I do not understand." said Walter. Well, he didn't speak, but somehow he got the message across._

"_Are you worthy? Worthy of the power of the wolf, worthy to be the whelp of my heir?" questioned the voice._

"_I-I do not know." said Walter honestly._

_Very suddenly Walter had flesh again, and he suddenly realized that he was floating in zero-G. Very quickly a blast of light and mist shot straight towards him. It halted very suddenly right in front of him, forming into a golden wolf the size of an elephant. "Let's find out shall we."_

* * *

><p>Alucard lounged patiently in his throne in the deepest level of the dungeon, enjoying a warm glass of double A negative blood. It was medical blood, not his first choice, but since he had direct orders from his master to not harm any of their employees it was the best he could do with no assignments.<p>

Oh well, he would have fresh blood soon, he could sense that much.

While he waited for his guest to arrive he contemplated recent events. The arrival of the werewolf was a most entertaining spectacle. It was amusing to him, watching the humans scurry around like ants at the realization that one of their greatest enemies was still alive. The werewolf himself seemed like a decent creature and a powerful warrior. In addition he had saved the Police Girl's life from that Catholic dog Anderson. For that he was grateful, if just for keeping his newest plaything alive for a little while longer.

Now there was this, the council of war. Hopefully his Master could convince the bigoted fools of the threat, it would be more interesting if they caught Millennium off guard.

There was an explosion from the stone door to his cell, and his guest stood there, tall and proud, haloed by the light.

"So, you must be Luke Valentine," said Alucard casually.

"How do you know my name?" asked Luke curiously, strolling towards Alucard.

"The werewolf's memories." explained Alucard. "I saw you, and your cretin brother in his mind." Alucard smirked. "I also recall a certain memory of his, oh yes, killing your father."

Luke stopped his advance, glaring at Alucard with wide eyes. "W-what?"

Alucard's smile widened. "Oh yes, he crushed your father's head underfoot, like a walnut. It made me so proud to see one less piece of shit excuse for a vampire in the world."

Luke scowled at him. "Don't fret over that treacherous dog, Jan's after him. The moment he finds him he'll but a silver bullet in his head."

Alucard smiled even wider. "I doubt it will be that easy a fight for your dear brother. I wouldn't be surprised if our friendly Hellsing puppy eats your sweet little brother. After all, a weak pathetic creature like him is fit only for dog food."

Luke moved like a bolt of lightning, drawing his gun and pointing it right at Alucard's face as Alucard pulled his own JACKAL and pointed it right at his opponent's face, his legs crossed casually. "Let's see if your any better shall we?" smirked the No Life King.

* * *

><p>Walter blinked open his eyes and found himself on a city street in London, just not the one he was used to. This London was one that looked like it had, quite literally, gone to hell. Buildings had been blown to rubble, others were scorched and burned by flames, ash littered the ground like snow, and everything was eerily, horribly silent. The butler of Integra Hellsing stood and looked around in horror at the hell scape before him. It was then that he noticed his reflection in a piece of shattered window, and his mouth dropped in shock.<p>

"This has got to be some sort of bizarre dream." Walter said to himself, his voice echoing through the empty city. In the mirror it looked like he was fourteen again. His black hair was in it's old scruffy style and his clothes were baggy due to the reduction of growth. Deep in his gut he felt some sort of pressure, some sort of primal hate and rage building up in his stomach, trying to break through some unseen barrier. Walter doubled over as a spasm of intense pain ripped through him. He leaned against a shattered building until the pain passed.

Stumbling slightly, Walter walked through the city with no particular direction trying to ignore the scent of death in the air. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself trying to ward off the feeling of evil that hung rank in the air. He stopped short as something crunched beneath his feet. He looked down to see something white shattered by his foot obscured by the ash. Cautiously, Walter stooped and brushed away the dust and nearly vomited at what he saw.

It was a human skull.

Now, looking around, there were thousands of bones sticking out of the ash at strange angles. Now he actually did vomit, spewing foulness of all kinds over the ground. Tears stung his eyes at the destruction before him, the primal hate and fury that built within him, threatening to burst out and rip him to pieces.

That's when he heard it, a crashing, a roaring, the tearing of flesh, and the sounds of battle. Straitening up, he ran towards the sounds. As he ran he heard the unmistakeable voice of Alucard, rife with rage and the thrill of battle. "Get angrier, get FURIOUS oh loathsome Angel of Death!" Walter heard him cry. "Savor it, for this foolish waltz of ours, ENDS TODA-"

"ALUCARD!" cried Walter running into the city square where the vampire's voice had been coming from, immediately regretting it as another spasm of pain ripped his body. Through sheer force of will he stayed upright, and somehow kept down his lunch from hearing the crunching and snapping of bones beneath his feet. Carefully he examined the scene before him. Alucard was in his released form, black leather and nails covering his body and his black hair flapping in the wind. He was obviously about to engage in a fight with his foe who's back was to Walter. Alucard narrowed his eyes and gave his trademark sadistic smile.

"That's very interesting, a second one, are you an abomination of Millennium as well?" asked the vampire quite casually as though he was discussing the weather.

Walter shook his head. "No- Millennium, what the bloody hell are you talking about Alucard?"

The vampire smiled a horrific smile at Walter. "I believe that you should ask yourself that, butler."

The figure whom had been fighting Alucard turned to Walter and the butler saw it was... himself. This Walter looked as though he was twenty again, a single monocle over his left eye. He wore a modified butler's outfit with black and red rather than blue and white.

"Well, well." drawled the other Walter. "It seems as though we have another me."

Walter stumbled back a few steps gaping at the other him. "W-what are you?" he said dumbly.

The other Walter strode forward a few paces. "I guess I'm you. I am Walter C. Dornez, warrior of Millennium."

Walter couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made no sense to him, why would he be serving Millennium if Hans took out his...

That's when it clicked for him. "The Captain, Hans Gunsche, he never woke up did he?"

"I assume not." said Dark Walter. "He is Millennium's trump card after all."

Walter looked at the ground. "So, the FREAK Chip did it's work"

"Oh, the FREAK Chip did nothing." said Dark Walter casually. Walter's eyes shot up at him, horror in his eyes. "It shorted out while I was fighting against one Jan Valentine when he attacked the Hellsing Manor." Dark Walter smiled a small smile. "I chose to join Millennium, as you will."

Walter shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. "N-no, that isn't true,"

"You will." said Dark Walter, approaching him as Walter backed up. "Do you know why? Do you know why you will join Millennium and betray the family who has been as your own since dear mother died." Walter said nothing as his doppelganger leered at him. "Because you want power. You want your power, you want to prove your own strength, you want the power to kill Alucard, to prove that your better than him." his grin widened. "And Millennium will give you that power."

Walter looked down at himself, at his hands, and knew that Dark Walter spoke the truth. He did want power, he did want to show the world that he was stronger, that he was better, that he was superior to Alucard. And he knew that he would do anything to get it.

It sickened him, this realization about himself. Btu then, he found a twisted comfort. Hans's bite, the power of the werewolf.

He didn't need Millennium any more.

"No." he snarled. "No." he repeated. He felt it, the power that Hans had given him, the power, the pain coursing through him. He doubled over in pain falling to his hands and knees. "I'm.. stronger... than.. you."

"Really." smirked Dark Walter. "You seem pretty pathetic to me."

"This is just... a passing.. phase." smirked Walter. "Hans.. bit.. me." The moment Dark Walter heard those words his face paled. Before he could run, it happened. Walter exploded out of his skin, his clothes tearing to shreds. With a savage roar, Walter C. Dornez was gone. In his place was a giant, black furred werewolf, with amber eyes glowing like hot coals. As he shifted he grabbed Dark Walter's head between massive furry hands and twisted it off like a bottle cap, spewing blood everywhere. With that he raised his head to the heavens and loosed a savage, carefree, wolfen howl.

* * *

><p>Bard was cooking in the kitchen when a rather loud American vampire kicked down the door. "Salutations dips hit human!" cried the vampire. "I'm Jan Valentine! And you have the privilege of becoming my next-"<p>

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU SACK OF BLOODY SHIT!" roared the Scottish cook as though he were yelling at an inept underling. "I'm in the middle of a bloody serious cooking job here ya bloody daft bastard!"

Jan blinked once at the foul mouthed cook. "Look fuck face." laughed Jan. "I don't think you get it. I'm a vampire and I'm going to-" he was interrupted as Bard whipped out the doubled barreled pump action shotgun that he kept underneath one of the serving tables and blew a massive blast from both barrels right at Jan, hitting him in the shoulder, and completely blowing one arm off.

"This is what happens when ya mess with a bloody Scott with a fucking shotgun dick cheese." snarled Bard advancing on Jan, pumping his gun and preparing to fire again.

"Oh shit!" cried Jan running from the kitchen as fast as he could. He turned to his small army of ghouls. "Get in there and eat that mother fuck-" he was cut off by a flash of black, and the whole first two rows of ghouls exploded in a shower of blood. As the blood cleared a form stood there. He was a giant, easily dwarfing Jan by a good foot and a half. He was covered head to toe in black fur, wolf ears sticking out the top of his head. Floating around him almost gracefully were glowing blue wires razor sharp and ready to cut into flesh. The creature turned, revealing his wolf's head to the terrified Jan Valentine.

"CHANGE OF PLANS!" cried Jan in a terrified voice. "Kill it! FUCKING KILL IT!" The ghouls raised their thick shield and their guns preparing to fire on the new arrival when another howl split the air. At the far side of the hallway, was a white wolf the size of a rhinoceros. With speed rivaling that of sound itself Hans Gunsche tore into the ghouls with a roar of savage delight. Jan Valentine could see that things were not going his way. He turned to run, only to see a massive anti-tank rifle wielded by a blonde and busty vampire pointed right at him.

"Bitches love cannons." she smirked.

"Oh fuck me." said Jan. Seras Victoria fired her gun which tore a hole right through Jan's stomach. Jan fell right to the floor, twitching in agony. He turned his head skyward to see Bard standing over him, his shotgun trained right at his face.

"I'm gonna be real honest with ya fuck face." sneered the cook. "It's not gonna be an open casket funeral."

"Whatever dude, just not the balls." pleaded Jan. Bard considered for a moment then adjusted the angle of his shot and blasted his crotch. Jan wailed in agony as the blast tore his nether regions to bits.

"All bloody right, enough of this bullshit!" growled Bard pumping his shotgun and aiming it at the unfortunate vampire's head. _BLAM! _Jan Valentine was dead, and as he died, the humans he had turned into ghouls throughout the Hellsing Manor dissolved into lumps of decaying flesh.

"Well done Bard." complimented Seras. "Nice work distracting him so you could get a shot off."

Bard chuckled. "Aye wee lassie. These vampires like to play with their food before they eat it. Perfect opportunity to blast their bloody faces-" Bard was interrupted by two snarls behind him. He and Seras turned their gazes to the two werewolves behind them. Walter had shifted to his four-legged wolf form and he and Hans were circling each other.

"Hans!" cried Seras. "What's going on!?" Hans didn't respond, and it was clear from his scarlet eyes that the animal was in control. With a simultaneous roar Hans and Walter lunged at each other, claws flying and teeth snapping. Seras raised her Harkannon and blasted a shot between them causing both werewolves to jump back. "That is quite enough of that!" cried Seras. Hans shook his head rapidly, the humanity returning to his eyes. When he looked up at Seras, they were filled with shame.

Walter though was still controlled by the beast. He snarled at Seras and leapt at her. In mid air Hans tackled him to the ground, pinning him to the ground. _"SILENCE WHELP"_ Hans roared with his mind. _"I AM THE ALPHA! SUBMIT!"_ Walter roared and snapped at him with his jaws. Hans increased the pressure on Walter's neck. After a stubborn moment Walter's body relaxed, a sign of submission to the strongest of the pack. Hans stepped back, allowing his new subordinate to stand. With a sudden brutal strike, Hans slammed Walter's head into the wall, knocking him out.

"What the hell Hans!" cried Seras. "He had submitted! He-"

"_On zhere first transformation, a verevolf is incapable of control."_ explained Hans through his mind. _"He could easily have gone after any of us. It vas safest to immobilize him."_

"Oh, okay." said Seras.

"_Now please help me haul zis idiot to mein room?"_ requested the werewolf.

"Bloody hell." growled Bard. "Why the Hell not. It's only a bloody great werewolf that could wake up and tear our bloody eyes out!"

* * *

><p>In the deepest dungeon Alucard and Luke Valentine shot at each other. Alucard remained stationary while Luke flitted around blasting at the older vampire.<p>

"_I don't get it!"_ thought Luke. _"Why doesn't he dodge? Does he think he's invincible?"_ Luke shook his head. _"It doesn't matter. He's taking far more damage than me. I can beat him!"_

Alucard stopped firing and stood there, riddled with bullets, his arms hanging limply at his sides, his JACKAL held loosely in his hand. Then he laughed, a horrible amused laugh. "I'm impressed Luke Valentine!" laughed Alucard. "You're clearly above any normal class of vampire!" Dropping his gun Alucard raised his hands, forming a rectangle "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." said the vampire. All at once, what little light in the room went out and Luke was left in total darkness. All around him red eyes opened, leering at him filled with sadistic glee at Luke's terror.

"W-where are you!" cried Luke. "Show yourself you cowardly snake!"

The red eyes disappeared, but the darkness remained. The the laughter started. It started small, a mere chuckle, then it began to boom forth with a thunderous power. "So I'm a snake am I?" laughed the voice "I'll show you a snake!" The there was a macabre hissing and then, it appeared. A massive serpent reaching the ceiling of the room, it's body covered in red eyes blazing with maniacal light. Swords and other weapons stuck out of it's shadowy scales at various angles, the wounds oozing black liquid and red pus. The demonic snake opened it's mouth revealing four venomous fangs dripping dark purple venom. The serpent unleashed a horrible screeching hiss like metal sliding over stone.

Luke screamed in terror and ran for the exit as fast as he could. Halfway there Alucard's arm emerged from the serpent's mouth, JACKAL in hand, and shot one of Luke's legs off. Luke cried out in pain and pathetically hopped towards the stairs. He was almost there when Alucard shot his other leg off. Luke screamed in agony and fell to the ground, face first. Trembling he turned his head and looked behind him. The monstrous snake was before him, rearing up on it's coils, towering over him. In the serpent's belly appeared Alucard's psychotic face. His long arms emerged from the serpent as well, like some sick mutation.

"What's wrong vampire?" sneered Alucard. "Heal you're wounds! Summon up you demons! Fight me! Attack me! YOUR RUNNING OUT OF TIME!"

""MONSTER!" screamed Luke in terror. "YOU AREN'T A VAMPIRE! YOU'RE SOME KIND OF FREAK!"

Alucard's smile turned to a look of genuine disappointment. "So, you aren't a true vampire." With that the serpent lunged forward at Luke. Luke screamed and blasted the snake with his gun in a vain attempt to ward it off. The shots did nothing to the snake, and it snapped up Luke like a dog with a bone.

"I see now." said Alucard. "As far as vampire's go you're just a worthless piece of shit. Now, you're snake shit." The snake was sucked back into it's master as Alucard absorbed the last of his foe's blood through his feet. "Rest in pieces Luke Valentine."

**A/N: Holy Shit! this is the longest chapter I've written yet! By the way, this will be the last time I reference TFS. Please review! It makes me happy!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Integra:**_** Alright Alucard, spit him out.**

_**Alucard:**_** Oh all right. (vomits up Hedgehog of Time)**

_**HOT**_**: YES! I AM BACK BABY! WOO HOO!  
><strong>

_**Integra: **_**(Points gun at him) Yes, now get back to work.**

**AN: I have returned! I was suffering from some serious writers block but now I'm back and better than ever! Hope you lik this chapter. Remember, reviews are food for writers!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: An Old Darkness Returns and a New Light Emerges<p>

The Major was not pleased with the way that recent events had played out, no he was not pleased in the slightest.

In all his life, he had never expected Hans to betray Millennium like this, the FREAK Chip was supposed to be the ultimate control device, and yet now he had gone over to the enemy, freed Walter from Millennium control, and made him a werewolf. Now they had Alucard AND Hans, both creatures of almost equal power, to deal with, not to mention Seras, the fledgling Draculina, and Hans's new whelp, Walter, their former secret weapon.

No things were not going according to plan.

The Doc seemed nervous, and rightly so. His so called "fail-safe plan" had failed, and Hans had gone from their greatest warrior to their worst nightmare, next to Alucard himself of course. This was what some called, "panic time". This level of failure usually warranted being fed to the troops, or given to Zorin as a plaything or something along those lines. The thought of being given to that sadistic bitch was enough to make even the God of War tremble in fear.

Needless to say he nearly pissed himself from terror when the Major called him to his side. "Y-yes Herr Major." said the terrified scientist as he approached the short and fat yet somehow incredibly terrifying man. They were in the control room of the Millennium base, looking out over the hanger and the damage that Hans had done to the hangar doors.

However, the Major did not seem angry at all, merely slightly concerned as was his way. "Herr Doctor," began the Major. "I am concerned vith ze current change in events. Nein, I am not pleased at all."

"I-I apologize Herr Major." said the Doc, trembling in his boots.

"Give it a rest Herr Doctor." said the Major with a dismissive wave and a slight scoff. "I am not going to have you killed, you are too valuable an asset." The Doc mentally breathed a sigh of relief, an immense ton of pressure alleviated from his mind. "However, ve need a replacement for ze Captain. Someone of equal strength or at least very close."

The Doc opened his mouth to say something, but a cold laugh cut him off. It was a dark, humorless, emotionless laugh, a demon's laugh. "So, you need someone to fight for you do you Nazi?" asked the voice which boomed like thunder, and scratched like a metal file over stone. It also had a vague accent, perhaps Russian or some other branch of Slavic. "I think that I just may be able to foot that bill." With that two figures stepped out from the shadows and into the light, both radically different but both incredibly terrifying.

One was a very tall man. He wore a long black priest's cloak embroidered with golden symbols. Around his neck hung an inverted golden cross hanging next to an ivory wolf claw. His long black hair fell to his shoulders, free and unbound save for the braid in the center hanging all the way to the ground. His face was covered by a blank porcelain mask shaped like a wolf's head. His crimson eyes peered from behind the mask and glowed with a dark evil intent, and something else, something infinitely more sinister.

Behind him and to his left was a teenage girl, about as old as seventeen. Her curly auburn hair hung to just past her shoulders, and her skin was a lovely cream color. She wore a long beautiful white dress which made her look like some sort of fairy princess. Or at least, she would be one if not for the insane look in her crimson eyes.

"_Und_ who might you be?" asked the Major as though things like this happened everyday.

The masked man chuckled. "We are the answer to your prayers my friend, but you may call me Light. And this lovely lady is none other than Princess Anastasia, the daughter of the last Tsar of Russia." Anastasia gave a flourishing curtsey.

The Major chuckled. "Oh ho! So she iz ze little girl of ze Tsar eh?"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." said Anastasia in a seductive voice.

The Major gave an all out laugh this time. "Oh my dear! Tell me, how powerful are ze two of you?" he asked eagerly, leaning forward in his seat in an almost hungry manner. He was eager to see if this pair was all they claimed to be.

"Well, that would be telling now wouldn't it." said Anastasia flirtatiously.

"Now, now Anastasia dear." said Light. "The nice man deserves a demonstration of our powers." With that, Light held up his hand and it dissolved into shadows. Instantly, five massive Hellhounds sprung from the shadows which his arm used to be and attacked the Major's twelve guards. The blood and guts flew everywhere, results of the Hellhounds ripping apart the soldiers in a matter of six seconds. The Doc had thrown himself behind the Major's chair, quivering with fear at the slaughter before him. He was used to blood, but Hellhounds were very messy, not to mention unstable. However, considering what they were, instability was not surprising. Hellhounds, the Doc knew, were werewolves, consumed by powerful vampires and bound into eternal servitude to their undead masters. If a vampire was not skilled, the Hellhound could rampage fueled by rage and fear. Needless to say the Doc was terrified.

The Major however leaned forward in his chair, a wide smile on his face, his eyes gleaming maniacally. "Stupendous!" he cried as the Hellhounds finished their unholy feast, trembling in sick pleasure at the carnage before him. The demonic lycanthropes glared at the Major, fighting Light's control, longing to tear into the short fat man. But Light's control proved stronger, and the beasts returned to their master.

"So, do we pass the audition?" asked Light casually.

The major smiled an unholy smile. "Oh yes, _herr_ Light, you pass. Velcome to Millennium, ze Last Bastion." the Major stood and walked towards the vampire pair. "But before I make official members I must know, do you know how to deal vith verevolves?" asked the Major, stopping just in front of the masked demon.

Light threw back his head and laughed. "Werewolves?! Bah, I have dealed with far worse in my time, werewolves are nothing to me, just fodder for my Hellhounds." He looked down at the Major. "No, what I want is someone else, someone far more powerful. I want Alucard, the No Life King. I want him."

The Major smiled. "_Und_ he shall be yours _herr_ Light. Or should I say Captain Light. Velcome to Millennium"

None of them noticed Rip Van Winkle slip away into the shadows,cradling her musket like a teddy bear.

* * *

><p>Hans, Seras, and Bard hauled the unconscious wolf-form of Walter onto Hans's bed, causing the unfortunate piece of furniture to groan and creak in protest. Seras and Bard drew in a deep breath, putting their heads between their knees, sucking in deep breaths of air. Both were an exhausted wreck from hauling the giant wolf to the dungeons while Hans looked no worse for wear. "Zank you for your help." said the werewolf to his two co-workers.<p>

Bard straightened up and cracked his neck. "All in a day's work mate." said the Scot. "Now if yer done hauling bloody demons from the fiery pits o' Hell around I need to check on Sir Integra. Poor lass must be dog-tired tryin' to keep those bloody idiots up there from pissing there fucking pants." he said stretching his arms behind him.

Hans nodded. "Aye, you do zat." said the werewolf to the cook. Bard saluted the two and walked off to check on Sir Integra leaving Seras and Hans.

Seras wiped her brow. "Well, is Walter good now?" asked the draculina.

Hans nodded. "Aye, he should be fine now." Hans yawned and stretched, easing his way into his couch. "He should be out for ze rest of ze night." Hans shook his head, fighting off the exhaustion. This had been the first time he had ever transformed since he was ten without the FREAK Chip. He had forgotten how taxing they could be, and the power of the inner wolf. He had been careless and let it take control. He innerly berated himself for being so weak. _'Fool!'_ he thought to himself. _'You could have killed Bard und Seras!'_

Seras looked at him with concerned eyes. "Hans... how did you lose control earlier. You've always seemed to have a lid on this werewolf thing."

Hans sighed and took off his cap. "I vas stupid und careless. It von't happen again." he said in a hard voice, not looking up from the ground.

Seras furrowed her brow at the werewolf. "Look, Hans, you seem exhausted, get some sleep. Transforming, killing a bunch of ghouls, and fighting Walter must have really done a number on you." she said sympathetically.

Hans shook his head. "Nein. I need to keep an eye on Walter until he avakes. If he avakes before ze sun rises he could lose control again."

Seras sighed and sat next to him. "How about you get some sleep and I watch Walter." she sighed patting him on the back.

Hans looked up at her like a dehydrated man looking at a canteen of cold water. "Vould you? I vould much appreciate it."

Seras smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes, now get some rest."

"Zank you so much." he said lying down on the couch. He closed his eyes and was immediately asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hans looked around his dream scape, calmed by the fact that he had no body to get hurt. He floated in the sky till he drifted over a scene he didn't full understand.<em>

_Two figures faced each other atop a grassy hill, the sun setting in the west casting an unearthly feel to the land around them. A slight breeze swayed through the grasses, giving the impression of dancing._

_Both figures were garbed in Roman Legionnaire armor. For all the world they could have been the same person, a mirror of the other. Both were tall and imposing men, with dark hair and olive skin, their hair even cut in the same fashion, long and unbound. The only difference was in their eyes. One had jade green eyes filled with sorrow, and the other had blood red eyes filled with much venom and hate._

"_How did it come to this Remus." said the green eyed one sadly._

"_You know damn well how it came to this Romulus." hissed Remus. "I asked you, nay, begged you to stand beside me in my vision, and you cast me aside. You betrayed me." He drew his sword. "And now you will pay for it in blood."_

"_Remus." said Romulus stepping forward a step. "Please, it doesn't have to be like this, you can still come home, you can still let it go."_

"_And forever live in a world where our people are forever second to humans, never. We are not human Romulus. We are werewolves, and demigods at that! We are superior to them, more advanced." snarled Remus. "Don't you see brother, this is where it begins, the salvation of our race, the Empire of the Wolf!"_

_Romulus shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry brother, but I understand now. You never grew up, you only got older. You're still just a spoiled child." Romulus drew his own sword. "And I will end you."_

"_I'd like to see you try." sneered Remus. There was a still moment, shattered by the simultaneous roars of the two brothers shifting into black furred werewolves. With a snarl, the two attacked each other._

_The scene melted away, and now Hans found himself in a dark world filled with drifting mists. He had no form, merely floated around as a cloud of mist._

"_Now do you see?" asked a voice that seemed to emanate from the walls. "How my children fight. Romulus brought order to them for the time of his life, but he perished, and chaos returned to your kind. My children need a king. Go Hans, go to Stonehenge. Claim your destiny."_

* * *

><p>"Gee, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." smirked a voice dripping with sarcasm and overconfidence.<p>

Seras blinked awake and realized she had fallen asleep next to Hans, or more precisely with his head in her lap. Seras blushed furiously and shook Hans. The werewolf blinked awake, realized his position and quickly sat up, both of their faces blushing bright red. Seras looked in the direction that the voice had come from. Her mouth fell open as she realized that it was Walter, but it was not the Walter she knew.

It seemed that overnight Walter had aged backward to eighteen years old. His messy black hair hung loose rather than done up in his usual style. His glasses were gone, and his blue eyes gleamed with mischief. His wrinkles had completely disappeared, and he had made a drastic wardrobe change. He wore a black and red version of his butler outfit and a gray felt fedora adorned his head. He wore fingerless black gloves on his hands, and black combat boots covered his feet. He whipped a pack of cigarettes out and lit one up, blowing a smoke ring. "Well ain't you two just an adorable couple." he chuckled.

"Walter you're... you're young." said Seras breathlessly.

"No shit Sherlock." said Walter taking out his cigarette "What was your first clue?" he said sarcastically.

"No need to be snotty about it." said Seras in an annoyed tone.

"Vell, it seems zat zee transformation had zee desired effect." smiled Hans as he stood up.

Walter gave a wide grin. "That it did Chief, I should have gone werewolf a long time ago." he said putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Be careful Walter." said Hans. "Zis euphoria you are feeling iz an after effect of ze transformation. Be careful, you might az vell be drunk." For all the world he sounded like a stern father talking to a naughty child.

"Ah don't be such an old woman Hans old buddy!" laughed the butler. "Anyway, Bard called, he says that we've been asleep for twenty four hours and Sir Integra wants us to meet her on the third floor to help break in the new recruits. Well that was what I weeded out from the cursing at any rate." he shrugged.

"Twenty four hours!" cried Seras standing up. "Why did no one wake us!" she cried.

Walter shrugged. "Guess they figured we could use the sleep. Now come on, let's get going, Sir Integra doesn't approve of tardiness." Hans nodded and secured his cap to his head and made for the door, Walter following. Seras brushed herself off and went with them.

As they walked up the exit of the dungeons Hans couldn't help but ponder the dream he had heard in the dream. He knew the legend of the founding of Rome, that Romulus and Remus were raised by wolves, but never did he suspect that they had been werewolves, and what did the voice mean by 'seizing his destiny'? The whole thing sounded fishy to him.

He continued to ponder as they walked up the stairs to the third floor to Sir Integra's location. Sir Integra as it turned out was in a large parlor addressing a group of mercenarys. When she heard their footsteps she turned and gave a slight smile at their arrival. "Ah, it's good to see you three up and about. You're right on time as well. All well and good, come here, I'd like you to meet the newest agents of Hellsing." she said gesturing for them to enter the room.

Inside were at least thirty men dressed in khaki uniforms standing around like they were an arrangement of 'bad boys'. One sat in front of them all in a backward ornate chair facing Sir Integra. An eye patch covered one eye and he wore an Australian slouch hat over his long brown hair which was loose, save for a long braid down the back. His slouched position and amused look made him look like a pirate more than a soldier.

"Walter, Hans, Seras, these are the Wild Geese, a group of mercenaries subcontracted to replace the soldiers we lost earlier this week. The seated man there is Captain Pip Bernadotte" She said curtly. Turning to the seated man she said, "This is Seras Victoria, one of our top operatives, Walter C. Dornez, the butler to the Hellsing Estate, and Captain Hans Gunsche. You will be required to work with each of these people, and you will listen to their orders. I know that you lead the Wild Geese, Mr. Bernadotte, but now that you work for us you will take orders from me, Walter, Ms Victoria, and Captain Hans. Is this understood?"

Pip Bernadotte took out a cigarette and lit it. "Vith all due respect mademoiselle." He said in a heavy French accent. "My men answer to me, and not to vilthy Nazi krauts."

Hans moved faster than thought, grabbing the Frenchman by the throat and hauling him into the air, "Say zat again _und_ I vill break you in half." he said in a cold voice, red eyes blazing. He was suddenly aware that every member of the Wild Geese had their guns trained on him, and Seras had her gun on the Wild Geese and Walter's wires were out, his teeth turning into fangs and his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Alright everyone." said Integra walking forward. "Let's play nice here, we can't have our agents murdering each other it would reflect badly on the Hellsing Organization. Hans, put down Captain Pip. Walter put away your wires. Everyone else, put down your guns." she said in a stern voice. Hans sighed and dropped Pip to the ground on his but, the Geese put their guns away still glaring at Hans, and Walter made his wires disappear while Seras holstered her gun. "Very good. And Captain Pip," she said turning to the Frenchman, "You had best attempt to not get on Captain Hans's bad side, he is a werewolf after all."

Her words left silence in the room as Pip stood and stared at her like she was insane. "A werewolf? Are you kidding me _mademoiselle_?" he said in a shocked voice.

Integra cracked a small smile. "Oh Lord no. After all, we are a monster hunting organization." she said. "Vampires, werewolves, demons, any supernatural creature that threatens England has to deal with us, the Hellsing Organization."

"And zis German iz a werewolf?" he asked incredulously. He clearly didn't believe her and had a skeptical smile on his face.

Integra shrugged. "Captain Hans give them a demonstration." she said to her German subordinate.

Hans shed his coat and hat leaving him bare chested. Seras took a moment to notice that Hans was exceptionally attractive without his coat on. With a roar Hans shifted into his bipedal wolf form, growing an extra foot and his body growing massive amounts of muscle, sprouting fur and his head turning into that of a wolf's. He let loose a bellowing roar, spittle flying from his sharp teeth. Pip and the entire Wild Geese screamed in terror, unbelieving of the sight of the nightmarish monster before them. His roar finished, Hans shifted back into his human form, putting on his coat and hat once more, idly noting that the Wild Geese continued to scream. He walked back to Seras and Walter. Seras was giggling and Walter was barely holding back a grin.

It was, Hans decided, one of the few times he had taken the perverse pleasure in scarring the living daylights out of someone by changing.

"Stop screaming!" roared Integra. Like magic the Wild Geese stopped, clearly more terrified of Sir Integra than they were of the werewolf. "You will be expected to work with not only Captain Hans but also with Ms Victoria who is a vampire and Walter who is also a werewolf."

"Vait, ze _mignonette_ there is a vampire?" said Pip in a near hysteric voice.

"Your damn right she is." said the deep masculine voice of Alucard which seemed to come from the walls around them. "And she is my fledgling." with that the red garbed man emerged from the wall like a ghost, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Police Girl may be the lowest of the low, but I am a true vampire. Forget the werewolf, I am the one you need to worry about if you step out of line." Alucard's words along with his natural aura of fear and darkness made the Wild Geese shrink in their uniforms.

"Oi, Sir Integra!" cried Bard barging into the room, shattering the spell of fear. He saw Walter and laughed in his throat. "Looks like that werewolf juice did wonders for you buddy." commented the Scot. He turned back to Sir Integra. "I got a letter here." said Bard pulling a letter out of his pocket. "It's got the Vatican's official seal on it."

Integra ripped the letter from his hands and tore it open. She read the letter quite quickly, and started to laugh. "Sir Integra?" asked Walter in concern.

Integra finished her laugh. "Oh yes, it's just the letter is from our dear old friend from Iscariot, Enrico Maxwell." Hans scoffed, no wonder Integra had been amused. He had told Integra all about how the Vatican had aided Millennium's escape from Hellsing in hopes of one day using the information of their whereabouts as a pressure point against Hellsing. "It seems he wishes to meet and exchange information." commented Integra.

"Cashing in his chips is he?" asked Alucard in an amused tone. "I expected as much from the weasel."

Integra nodded, but froze the moment she read the final sentence on the page. She felt a cold chill crawl up her spine as she read it. Sensing her discomfort Alucard turned to her. "Master, what is the matter?"

_'There's no way he could know, it's impossible!'_ she thought to herself furiously. "It says, bring the werewolf."

* * *

><p>Integra admired the paintings in the hallway of the art gallery where Maxwell had arranged their meeting. Behind her were Walter who was blatantly ignoring the no smoking signs on the walls and Hans who paced nervously. Alucard was somewhere in the gallery seeking out potential threats and Seras was steering tourists away from their locations in case things got ugly which was more than likely considering the nature of the meeting.<p>

Thoughts were racing through Integra's mind at how Iscariot could have known that Hans was part of Hellsing. Sure he had saved Seras from the insane priest in Ireland, but how did they know that he was a werewolf? To her knowledge Hans had not shifted while in Ireland, so how did they know? Did they have a man on the inside or something?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Maxwell and his lackey Father Renaldo in tow. "Ah Integra it has been too long, you are no longer the little girl I once knew. Look at all the lines on your face." he said in a smug tone.

Integra swallowed her trepidation and faced her Catholic counterpart. "Yes it has Maxwell." said Integra in a forced tone. "Look at all the brown on your nose, how is the Pope doing?" she asked with false sweetness.

Maxwell chuckled. "Oh Integra, I have missed your sharp tongue. But we have a matter to attend to first." he turned to Hans, that barely visible smirk on his face making the werewolf want to rip his head off. "I take it that you are the werewolf known as Hans Gunsche correct?" asked the Bishop. Hans said nothing only nodded slightly, never taking his eyes off of Iscariot's director. Maxwell's smile widened. "Ah, well, my dear friend and underling Anderson told us about you, and requested you be here for this meeting." Hans felt a chill crawl up his spine at Maxwell's words.

As though on cue quiet footsteps filled the room, and Hans's nose told him immediately that Anderson was coming. Hans tensed, preparing for a fight and could see Walter doing the same. After a tense moment, Alexander Anderson, the Monster of God stood at the end of the hallway, blue eyes glowing and looking over Hans. Hans remained alert, but was surprised to see no murder in his eyes, only kindness.

"Werewolf," said Anderson coolly. "This is the first time we have spoken face to face, but I believe that we have a friend in common. But before I introduce this friend, I must ask you; are you the son of Ambros Gunsche?" he asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

Hans grabbed the priest by the throat, rage in his eyes. "How do you know zat name?" snarled the werewolf.

To his credit, Anderson's eyes betrayed no fear. "Because, furry heathen, we have a common friend." Anderson twisted his head as best he could with Hans still gripping his neck tightly and called out, "Come in, it's really him!" he cried with a mixture of relief and joy in his voice.

When she walked in Hans dropped his hand from Anderson's throat and stared at the woman who had entered the hallway. Though decades had passed since they last saw each other, and they had both been children at the time, Hans would have recognized the white haired, red-eyed woman anywhere. She wore the garb of a nun, and tears filled her eyes as she gazed upon the one she had thought dead for so long.

"Hans... little Hans." she said in a choked voice.

"Sis- sister?" asked the shell-shocked werewolf feeling a tear on his cheek.

"You- you look just like father." she said, tears now spilling down her pretty face. "Little brother, you've grown so much."

Hans couldn't believe what he was seeing even though he desperately wished to. It was impossible that his sister was standing before him, there was no possible way that she was still alive and standing before him.

Maria walked forward towards her catatonic brother and produced something from her pocket. "Do you remember this little brother." she said gently as she sowed him the object in her palm. Hans looked down and saw the object in her hands. It was a small wooden Star of David, hastily crafted and obviously done by an ameture. "You made this for me on _mein_ birthday even though I vas not Jewish. You said that you made it for me so zat in zome small vay-"

"-_mein Gott_ vould vatch over both of us az vell az yours." he said, his tears now flowing freely. "_Mein gott,_ sister, iz it really you?" he asked in a choked voice.

"It iz little brother." she said tearfully. Before she could say more, her brother wrapped her in a tight bear hug, a sob in his throat. The affection and love in the simple gesture caused Maria to break completely, sobbing uncontrollably. After so long believing that they were alone, after so long never dreaming of finding each other again, against all odds they had done it. Brother and sister had found each other once more. Both could feel the jagged hole that had been left in their hearts begin to fill up, and felt that some shard of ice buried in their soul was finally gone. At long last, Hans and Maria had a family again.

Reactions in the room were mixed as those gathered beheld the scene before them.

Integra appeared as stoic as ever, but on the inside she felt her heart melt at the heart warming scene before her. Though she had only known the quiet werewolf for a short time, she had already developed a strong liking for the man. He was strong and loyal, not wasting words on anything. She knew of the losses he had suffered and had seen how he valiantly lived with the grief and sadness. IT pleased her to see her underling reunited with his sister. As she watched the tearful reunion she nostalgically remembered her father and his untimely demise. Though she and her father would not be reunited till Integra's own death, she was happy that Hans had found his family in this life, and could spend it with her.

Renaldo, while touched by the scene before him, felt above all a profound sense of disappointment. Not in the reunification of brother and sister, but in his student, Anderson. He had believed that Anderson had told the truth about not finding a female werewolf all those years ago, and now he knew that the man he had raised had lied. Renaldo couldn't help but feel betrayed by the incident and made a mental note to confront Anderson later.

Maxwell was absolutely livid. Anderson, his underling, had kept important knowledge from him, knowingly and willingly. There were a hundred ways that Maxwell could have used the female werewolf. He could have extracted her venom, experimented on her, countless advancements that could have been made in monster fighting technology. All those chances were gone now, and all because of Anderson's bleeding heart. His fury was unmatchable. Maxwell was a man who liked to be in control, and now that control was no longer in his grasp.

Walter himself found he was touched by the situation. Hans was his alpha and his sire, and because of that a deep bond had been forged between the two. Walter was happy his boss had mended some of the grief in his heart, and secretly thought that his sister was incredibly hot. He quickly vowed to never allow Hans to know he thought that, assuming that the werewolf would rip his head off if he ever did learn.

Anderson himself only smiled slightly. He could not have recalled being happier than right now, seeing the woman he loved with her long lost brother. But for as much joy he felt he felt just as much grief. He knew that it was unlikely that he and Maria would ever see each other again. His heart ached that he might be losing her for good, but he knew that he had to let her go. To do otherwise would be selfish and unbecoming of a man of God. This was the right thing to do, never mind how much it killed him inside. Despite his grief, Anderson was happy for the brother and sister, they finally were no longer alone.

"ANDERSON!" bellowed Maxwell. "What is the meaning of this?! Why have you been keeping this from me?!" he demanded. Anderson ignored him and walked over to the reunited siblings who had finally broken their hug.

"Many blessings to you both, may the good Lord watch over ye." said Anderson kindly, attempting to hide the sadness in his voice.

Hans turned to him, tears of joy in his eyes. "How- how can I repay you for this kindness?" he asked.

Anderson raised his hands. "This is my redemption werewolf, and while it does not erase the things I've done, I hope that this means something." the Judas Priest turned to Maria. "Farewell Maria, many happy years to you." he said, wishing he had the courage to pour out his heart to the girl. But he held his tongue, he did not wish to damper her joy with his words of love which would only complicate the situation.

"Goodbye Anderson my dear friend." said Maria in a emotion filled voice. "Thank you for this, thank you so much."

Anderson turned to the still fuming Maxwell. "I'll be returning to Rome now Bishop Maxwell, I've taken care of my business." With that the Soldier of Iscariot turned to leave the hall.

"Anderson vait!" cried Maria behind him. Anderson turned, foolishly and selfishly hoping that Maria had realized her love for him and had chosen to go with him. "Anderson I- I- I forgive you." she finally said, sincerity filling her words.

Anderson felt hot tears sting his eyes as he wheeled around to leave, not wanting her to see him cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1: Faces, Old and New

Three forms stood on the roof as they looked down on the Museum where the leaders of the two most powerful monster hunting organizations were making, all three of them wearing midnight blue cloaks completely covering their bodies and shrouding their faces.

One was short, no larger than a teenager, and carried a large book under his arm. He seemed to be studying the scene in front of him with deep interest, as though he were searching for the secrets to the universe within it. The second was tall and thin, an aura of boredom seemed to surround him like a pall of mist. Everything about his body language screamed disinterest. The third cloaked observer was built like a bull. He was huge and broad, his cloak straining to keep itself around him. He stood tall and straight, like a statue.

After a moment the skinny one spoke up. "Are we quite done peeping on two rather stupid humans, all we have observed is a Hallmark moment between two furballs. All rather boring." he said.

The short one responded quickly. "We need to know if the Voice is correct about Gunsche, if he really is the Alpha."

The skinny one snorted. "Whatever, I still say this whole thing is pointless."

"All the same, we should give Henry a proper chance to analyze the situation." said the large one in a deep, gravely voice.

The skinny one snorted. "Whatever, it's all the same to me."

* * *

><p>When Hans introduced the beautiful white haired nun to Seras as his sister, the Draculina's first feeling was that of relief. When she had seen Hans animatedly talking with the woman she had assumed that it must have been an old flame of his and had felt an irrational tug of jealousy.<p>

"Oh, your sister huh. Your 'dead' sister?" she asked.

Maria shot Hans a look. "Vhat? I assumed zhat you vere dead." said Hans a little defensively. "Vhat else vas I supposed to zink?" asked the German.

Maria sighed. "It iz understandable zhat you vould zink I vas dead. I vould have died had it not been for Alexander."

Hans took the opportunity to catch up on teasing his sister. "Oh, so it iz Alexander, not Father Anderson?" asked Hans with a mischievous gleam in his red eyes.

Maria smacked him upside the head. "_Trottel!_ Alexander is my friend you fool! Und ve cannot be anything else." she hissed.

Seras smiled. These two were definitely siblings, what else could they be when they behaved like this? Hans rubbed his head and looked at his sister indignantly. "Your back for ten minutes und your already beating me up." his face broke into another smile and he wrapped her in a bear hug. "I've missed that."

Maria struggled to hide the smile on her lips and the tears in her eyes. "Oh shove off you _dumbkoff_." she said affectionately. Hans reluctantly released her, but continued beaming. Maria's face twisted into a mischievous smile as she glanced between Seras and Hans, and Seras felt a strange chill in her bones. "So, vhy don't you introduce me to your beau Hans." she snickered.

Seras felt a blush come to her cheeks and Hans's eyes bugged out of his sockets. "_Ne-nein_!_"_ he cried. "She iz n-not mein girlfriend."

Maria gave a very un-saintly giggle. "Methinkz zat ze man und ze voman protest too much."

Seras felt indignation rise in her chest. "For your information, Hans and I are co-workers and friends Miss Gunsche, or should I say Mrs. Anderson." she said, her own evil grin growing on her face.

Maria whirled, a playful grin on her face. "Vhen is ze vedding Mrs. _Gunsche_?" teased Maria. "I certainly hope zat I am invited."

Hans could feel a battle worthy of the Gods brewing and prepared to run for it if things heated up. However, salvation came in the form of his new whelp, Walter. "Oi, boss!" cried the new werewolf jogging down the hall to where the others stood. The situation momentarily diffused by the rather timely arrival of Walter Hans appreciatively turned to Walter. "Ah, Valter, waht do you vant." he said, his tone reeking of a 'get me the fuck out of here' sentiment.

Walter looked around Hans at his sister who stood looking with polite interest at Walter, shooting the occasional dirty yet friendly look at Seras. "Hans my dear friend," said Walter in a perverted tone, "ehy oh why did you not tell me that your sister was such a babe."

Hans didn't care what Sir Integra would say afterward, the whelp deserved the punch that Hans delivered right into Walter's face. Walter went flying and landed a good twelve feet away from them.

"Oi Hans!" cried Walter, sitting up on one of his elbows, his other hand rubbing his cheek where a nasty bruise was already forming. "What the fuck was that all about? All I did was-" his words were cut off as a flash of sliver and black shot past Hans and materialized in front of Walter as his sister. Maria raised her foot and brought it down hard onto Walter's crotch.

Walter's agonized cry cut Hans deep, and his hands flew protectively to his own balls. His annoyance at Walter's new perviness had evaporated into pity as his sister glared daggers down at the butler.

"Now listen here _dumbkoff_. she said coldly. "I may look like a frail voman, but I am a werewolf, a powerful one." she said in a dark tone. "If you try to perve on me again I vill take Valter Junior und I vill _cut._ _Him_. _Off._ Understood?"

Walter had tears of pain in his eyes and he nodded, incapable of speech. In a flash Maria went from murderous to pleasant as she removed her foot from Walter's groin. "Good, ve understand each other." she said in a merry tone wich sent shivers down Hans's spine. He had forgotten just how fucking terrifying his sister could be.

He doubted that Walter heard his sister as he had begun to moan in pain and curl up into fetal position, his hands covering his aching balls.

Maria turned back to her brother, ignoring the groaning man. "You made a Velp?" she demanded. Hans nodded, feeling like he was ten years old again under his sister's intense gaze. "I am inclined to ask vhy." she said crossing her arms over her bosom.

Hans gulped and began his explanation. "Vell, Valter vas originally Millenium's secret veapon, programmed to be a traitor. But I cured him."

"Cured him?" asked Maria.

"He ripped the chip out of his skull." supplied Seras.

Hans nodded in thanks and continued. "Vithout it he vas a veak old man, so he asked me to turn him into a verevolf, und I did." said Hans, hoping that would satisfy his sister's curiosity.

Maria frowned. "Vhy though, just because he asked?"

"For vhats coming, ve vill need all ze power ve can get." said Hans grimly.

Maria nodded, apparently satisfied by his answer. She turned to Seras. "Could you excuse us for a moment, I need to talk to my brother in private."

Seras nodded and walked off. She had expected this. Long lost siblings tended to need some alone time after all. Maria then looked down with distaste at Walter who had finally recovered from both of the Gunsche siblings's blows. "Get lost." she said simply. Walter nodded meekly and walked off, vowing to never awaken the wrath of Maria Gunsche again.

"Vhat do you vant to talk about Maria?" asked Hans, already knowing what she wanted to know, and dreading the story to come.

Maria looked at him with imploring eyes. "Hans, vhat happened to mother?"

* * *

><p>The Major strolled down the halls in the lower levels of the Millenium base, the Doc by his side. "Tell me herr Doctor, vhat do you zink of our newest recruits?"<p>

The Doc rubbed the back of his neck, choosing his words carefully knowing he was still very much on the Major's shit list for his failure with Hans. "Umm, I zink zat zey vill prove useful." he said after a moment.

The Major nodded. "Oh of course, but do you zink ve can trust zhem?" inquired the Major.

Honestly, the Doc didn't trust either of those vampires at all. Something about them, especially Light, just gaze him a bad feeling. "Nein Major, I do not trust zhem." said Doc finally.

"Vell, neither do I." said the Major, much to the Doc's relief. "Und I am no fool. Zherefore, ve need an insurance policy should ze prove to be uncontrollable."

The Doc nodded, the Major's reasoning made sense after all. Both Light and Anastasia were powerful unknown factors, factors that needed to be controlled. Trouble was, where were they going to find someone powerful enough to keep them in check.

"Um, Major, how vill ve carry out zis?" asked the Doc.

The Major's eyes sparkled with a strange light. "My dear doctor, vhy do you zink ve are going to ze lower levels?"

It took a moment for the Doc to figure out what he meant, but the moment he did he froze in horror. The Major was joking, he had to be. There was no way he was considering using... him.

"Ma- Major, you cannot be serious!" cried the Doc in horror.

"Vhy not?" asked the Major with a shrug. "He iz perfect for ze job."

"B- but, he i -i -is uncontrollable!" cried the Doc, he was begging now, begging the Major not to go through with this ultimate insanity. "He vould just as likely lay vaste to us as our enemies."

The Major laughed. "Ah Herr Doctor, ve have leverage over him, leverage ve did not before." He turned his head up to the ceiling. "Schrodinger! Bring it here!" he cried.

There was a pop and the cat boy appeared beside the Major. Ever since Hans's betrayal Schrodinger had been... well... quiet. It was no great secret that Schrodinger had been attached to the giant werewolf. Now that he was gone, much of the mischief had gone out of the little cat boy.

"Here you are Major." said the little boy in a melancholy voice as he handed off a rather large package to the Major. The package was large, half a foot wide and six feet long, a box wrapped in linens.

The Major grunted under the boxes weight. "Oof, zank you-" the Warrant Officer teleported away, probably to sulk some more. The Major frowned. "I vill have to take disciplinary action against him, hiz behavior of late haz been inexcusable."

The Doc gaped at the box, what could possibly be in the monstrosity? "Herr Major, vhat iz in zhe box?" asked the Doc nervously.

The Major's eyes twinkled, "You vill see soon enough Herr Doctor. Und it looks like ve are here." he said, gesturing to the elevator doors at the end of the hall. "Come Herr Doctor, let us parley with our tenant." said the Major, pushing the button for the Elevator.

With a ding that sounded like a funeral bell to the Doc the door opened, and the Major stepped inside. "Are you coming Herr Doctor?" asked the Major in a tone that sai, _'you're coming down or I will feed you to the ghouls'_.

With a gulp, the Doctor stepped inside and the elevator doors closed. There was a lurch as the Elevator went down, hundreds of feet down into the Earth. The Doc was sweating bullets. He knew that what they were doing was suicide, no one was stupid enough to go down and face the beast imprisoned down here. Not even Zorin was willing to go down the elevator to the nightmare that waited at the bottom.

But as nervous as the Doc was, the Major was perfectly calm. He even hummed to himself merrily as they neared the bottom. Whatever was in the box, it was clear the Major trusted it to control the monster at the bottom.

There was a ding, and the elevator dinged open. Outside was a small cell, about twenty feet by twenty feet. In the ceiling four fluorescent lights flickered, buzzing slightly. Chained to the far side of the room was the creature they had come to see.

He didn't look like much, just an emaciated man with stringy brown hair and skin bleached from lack of exposure to the sun. But a strange aura surrounded him. An aura that felt like... pure evil.

The man let out a wheezing laugh as he heard the Major and the Doc enter. "So, my jailer visits me at last. And he brings his little servant with him. so... much... fear." The man inhaled sharply and looked up. Emerald green eyes glittered with madness as they stared out from a gaunt face. "Delicious." he sneered, in a thin voice lacking any accent at all.

"Ah yes, it iz good to see you again my friend." grinned the Major. "Und, ve have a gift for you."

The haggard man cocked his head to the side, the same half-bored half-amused smile on his face. "Oh, and what gift could you have brought me? New chains? I fear that you and I have different tastes when it comes to the bedroom Major." sneered the man.

The Major chuckled. "Oh nein my friend, I have something much more valuable than that." With those words, the Major unwrapped the box from the linens. The Doc peered at the box, unimpressed. It was a simple wooden crate with a detachable lid on one end. The Major set the box down and removed the lid. Smirking at the bound man he pulled the object from the box, and took the Doc's breath away.

In the Major's hand was a sword. A beautiful two-handed Bastard Sword. The Hilt was wrapped in silken cord and the crimson cross guard was shaped like wings spread open in flight. The blade itself was the color of a ruddy-sunset and gleamed wickedly in the pale light, like a hungry shark's tooth.

The reaction from the man was instant. He lunged forward, his thin muscles straining against the chains with all their might, and the Doc was alarmed to see the brackets holding the chains in place start to loosen.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" screamed the man, his green eyes glinting maniacally. "GIVE ME MY WINGS! GIVE THEM TO ME YOU FILTHY MORTAL FUCK!" he raged, thrashing about, attempting to get free.

The Major was unperturbed. "Now, now, I have every intention of giving you this, but you have to promise something first." said the Major in an amused tone.

"I will give you nothing you witless worm!" roared the prisoner. "GIVE ME MY WINGS! GIVE THEM TO ME OR I'LL RIP THEM OFF OF YOUR CORPSE!"

The Major clucked in disappointment. "Now now, all you have to do is swear fealty to me, und I vill give you your Wings." said the Major pleasantly. "There is no need to shout and rage, we can sort this out like civilized beings."

The prisoner's eyes were those of a wild beasts' now. "Why should I deal with human filth like you. Biological asswipe is all you are! WHY SHOULD I SWEAR FEALTY TO YOU?!" he screamed.

"Because if you do not," said the Major casually, "I will throw this sword to the bottom of the sea. You will never see your Wings again."

Those words hit the prisoner hard, and his face... broke. It was the only way that the Doc could describe it. Tears filled the green eyes and he sank down to his knees, the chains going slack. "Lord... I am your Man." he said softly. With those words the chains binding him fell to the floor, dissolving into ash.

The Major smiled in unrestrained glee. "Oh thank you so much my friend, note you reward." And he laid the sword on the ground.

The man rose to his feet and stumbled forward on legs not used for years. He reached down, and grabbed the blade.

The moment the man touched the sword, there was an explosion of power. The intensity of the explosion was so great it sent the Doc flying into the wall, the heat of it chapping his lips and blistering his skin. The Major stood, unruffled as ever, and smiled into the explosion.

When the light was gone and the heat dissipated, the Doc opened his eyes. Where the emaciated, pathetic creäture had stood was now a man. His body looked like that of a bronze God's perfectly chiseled muscles and facial features. His hair was now a rich, luxuriant mane of raven-black, and his eyes burned with power. the man sighed and hefted the sword, testing it's weight.

Suddenly, the man shuddered, and wings exploded out of his shoulder blades. Huge, black, powerful wings stretching to either side of the room. The man smiled and stretched his wings laughing at the feel of them. "Azazel, the Fallen Angel of Destruction, is back." with that the demonic angel threw back his head and laughed.

And the Major smiled.

* * *

><p>Enrico Maxwell was not a happy man. In less the ten minutes the man who was supposed to be his greatest servant had made a fool of him in front of his archrival, given Hellsing another powerful operative, and had made the Iscariots look incompetent.<p>

Now here he was, sitting across from Sir Integra who was wearing a shit-eating grin and trying his damnedest not to cut her throat open. "So, Sir Integra," said Enrico through clenched teeth. "shall we discuss the purpose of this meeting?"

Integra smirked and crossed her legs. "Well Maxwell, it seemed from the letter that you had information that you wished to share with Hellsing."

Enrico nodded, putting on his best fake smile. "Yes, the true identity and whereabouts of the organization which assailed your compound." said the Director of Iscariot.

Integra smiled the little half-smile that Enrico immediately distrusted. "If you are perchance referring to Millenium in Brasil then I'm sorry to say that we already have that information. yes, Millenium, the organization the Iscariots helped to escape Europe." she said in a pleased tone.

Enrico stared in blank shock, his mind unable to process the information that Integra had just given him. Not only did Hellsing know the information on Millenium, but they also knew the truth about Iscariot's involvement in their escape. "H-How-" was all he could stutter out around the building fury in his heart.

"Oh, the werewolf who recently reunited with his sister." she said lighting a cigar. "He's a former member of Millenium. In fact, we know all about their members, their weapons, their plans. Everything." Integra breathed out a smoke ring. "So we have established that we have no information to exchange, let's discuss a different matter." said Integra.

Enrico stood so fast his chair fell over, his rage coming to a rolling boil. "I DO NOT NEGOTIATE WITH HEATHEN-" he began to rant but was cut off by Intgera.

"Shut up and sit down Maxwell, you'll find my proposition rather intriguing." said Integra quite casually.

Shocked at Integra's unnatural calm Enrico obliged and sat, still gritting his teeth in fury.

"Now," began Integra. "Though we both have no information to share we have other things we can trade." she said around her cigar. "We at Hellsing are particularly interested in the little formula you used on Anderson, the regeneration serum was it?" she asked.

Maxwell was trembling with rage. How dare this heathen woman try to take Iscariot's greatest weapon away from them! "Sir Integra," said the Italian in a venemous voice. "I do not need to tell you that you will only receive the formula when you pry it from my cold dead corpse." he said with enough poison in his tone to choke a rhino.

Integra remained unruffled. "Now of course we don't expect to receive the formula for nothing, we of course intend to trade." she said.

"And what kind of trade would tempt us to trade away our greatest weapon against Satan's hordes?" sneered Maxwell incredulously.

Integra smirked. "Oh Maxwell, I would have thought that you would have jumped at the chance to retrieve what slipped through your fingers." Maxwell's eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him. Integra's smirk widened even more. "Oh yes, that is the deal. One vial of werewolf venom for one vial of Regenerator Serum."

In an instant Maxwell's demeanor changed. His rage seemed to disappear and a pleasant smile adorned his face. The change was so sudden and so complete it unnerved Integra a bit, but she refused to let it show. "Well Sir Integra, that is a completely different matter altogether."

"So you're willing to make a trade." said Integra.

"Perhaps, but we must be certain that it is genuine werewolf venom, not some sham." said Maxwell.

Integra nodded and raised her radio. "Walter, it's Sir Integra. I need you to come up to the café now." A few moments later Walter appeared beside Integra in a black flash.

"Jesus Christ!" he cried. "Sorry bout that but I'm still getting used to this whole werewolf speed thing." said Walter.

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain you Protestant Bastard." spat Enrico, a bit of his rage surfacing from under his calm veneer.

Walter looked ready to punch Maxwell but, as satisfying as she would find it to be, it would not send negotiations in the right direction. So she raised her hand and grabbed Walter's shoulder, calming him. "Walter, we need a sample of your werewolf venom." she said simply.

Walter looked at her like she had grown another head. "Why would you want a sample of my werewolf juice?" he asked.

"We're making a trade, werewolf venom for Regenerator Serum." she said sternly.

Walter's eyes widened as hundreds of possibilities swam through his mind. He knew just how powerful the Regenerator could do, how it could turn a man into a killing machine, how it could grant a man the ability to be ripped to shreds and get up like it was nothing. Oh yes, Walter knew just how powerful the Regenerator was, but he also wasn't sure if he wanted to betray his Alpha like this. He also dreaded what Iscariot could do with that type of power at their disposal.

"Sir Integra..." he said trailing off. "I don't know if that's wise."

Integra narrowed her eyes at Walter, "Captain Hans may be you Sire or Alpha or whatever you want to call him, but I am still your employer, I am still your commander, I am still the woman you answer to. And if I tell you to give Iscariot some of your venom you will ask how big a vial." she said in a cold tone.

Walter gulped, but nodded. "Yes Sir Integra." he said softly.

Integra released Walter's arm and turned to Enrico. "So Maxwell, do we have a deal?" she asked.

Enrico smiled and took out his phone. He pressed a button on it and brought it to his ear. "Renaldo, retrieve a sample of the Regenerator and bring it here, we have a trade to make."

* * *

><p>Seras walked around the halls of the Museum, no real direction in mind. She absently wondered what Hans and Maria were talking about, and about how Integra's meeting with Maxwell was going. Seras curled her nose in distaste at the thought of the Italian. She didn't trust the man, there was something about him that made her blood run cold.<p>

"Excuse me miss!" cried a voice from behind her. Suddenly remembering that she was still dressed as a Museum Employee she turned and put on her best 'may I help you?' face.

Approaching her was a tall man with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was well dressed suggesting he was a well-off British businessman or nobleman. He had an open, pleasant face and horn-rimmed spectacles. "Yes, miss, I'm glad I caught you." he said in a slightly out of breath voice. "I was wondering, where might I find the works by Picasso?"

Seras, who had not set foot in the building until today, had no idea where the Picasso's' were. "Oh, um, well," she said trying to buy herself time. "You would want to go left... yes left." she said hoping it would send him away.

The man frowned slightly. "Miss are you quite alright, you seem to be sweating profusely."

Seras waved him off, wishing he would just go away. "Oh yes I am quite alright. But thank you for asking good sir!" she said a little too brightly.

"Well, if you do need a medical check-up here is my card." he said with a small smile, handing her a business card. "I own a small clinic in London, please drop by anytime!" he said turning down the hall. Seras looked down at the card. It read:

_**Private Practice: Dr. Henry Jekyll. 2376, Baker Street, London**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three figures stood on the roof as their fourth member clambered up the fire escape. Henry Jekyll swung onto the roof, a grim look on his face. "I apologize my brothers, but I was not able to talk to Gusche, though I did observe him from a distance."

The short one uttered a quiet "Damn," and the tall, skinny one shook his head.

"All this work, and nothing." sneered the skinny one. "I told you that it was nothing but a waste of time."

"We could set Hyde after him." suggested the large one.

Henry paled at that and shook his head. "NO!" he cried. "Not Hyde! Not unless we have to!"

"We may have no other choice." said the skinny one.

"We are not using Hyde." said the short one firmly. "He is far too dangerous and unstable. Using Hyde is far to large a risk. We will go to Brasil and observe the werewolf there."

"Not an optimal choice." said the large one quietly.

"Besides sending Hyde after him we have no other choice." said the short one. He turned to the skinny one. "Dimmesdale, ready the jet, we're going to Brasil."

Dimmesdale shrugged. "Alright, see you guys at the jet." he said with a dismissive wave. With hat he melted into shadow and dissappeared from the roof.

"I hate flying." said the large one in a gruff voice as he, the short one, and Henry went over to the fire escape.

"I do to, but it's the fastest way to Brasil." said the short one sympathetically.

Henry suddenly stopped a shiver running over him. "Henry, are you alright?" asked the large one in concern.

Henry nodded. "Hyde heard his name is all. We should get going before he wakes up even more." said the young doctor grimly. He pushed past both the large man and the short man as he made his way down the fire escape.

Both men looked after Henry with concerned eyes. "I have a bad feeling about Brasil." said the short one finally.

"I do as well." said the short one grimly. "I think, that once we're ll in Brasil, it blows. This powder keg we're sitting on, it finally goes off."

He had no idea how right he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Calm Before the Storm

The painful tale was told.

Hans laid it all out for his sister as they sat next to each other in one of the museum's benches; watched over by the works of Gauguin. He told of his capture by Millennium, his forced growth into a man, his enslavement, and his murder of their mother. He told her the truth, there was no point in lying. He knew that this could have dire consequences, but he needed Maria to understand the truth. He needed her to know it all. He knew that this could cost him her love and whatever family bonds that still existed between them. After all, how could she not hate him for what he had done? He had choked the life out of their mother.

Imagine his surprise when Maria flung his arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "You poor little _kleiner junge_." She said softly too him. "Oh my poor little brother." She said, tears in her eyes. "Vhat have ze done to you?"

Hans was astounded by this. Never did he imagine that his sister would find him blameless for the death of their mother, let alone pity him. It was incredible! Hans may have been under Millennium's control, but it was still him who had choked the life out of her, his hands that had strangled her. It may have been the Major pulling the trigger, but it was still him doing the killing. "Maria, you do not blame me?" he asked in a perplexed tone.

Maria pulled back and softly whacked him upside the head. "Of course I do not you silly _dummkopf_!" she said in a half sympathetic, half playful tone that was colored with grief. "Vhy vould I blame you? It vas zat _schwein_ of a Major zat killed her, not you little brother. Blaming you vould be as stupid as blaming a gun or a knife." She said with a slight smile as the silent tears continued to fall from her face.

Hans immediately felt guilty. Here he was feeling sorry for himself and he never thought to extend his comfort to his sister. He had assumed that she would be so angry at him she would reject any attempt at comfort so he had made none. And yet here she was, having learned so recently that her mother was dead and she was comforting him, who had known for years. The rush of guilt was sharp and fierce and he hoped to remedy it. Awkwardly, he put his arm around his sister who gratefully accepted the hug from her giant of a brother. "Do not blame yourself my little brother. It iz ze Major's fault und no one else's." she said, returning the hug.

They remained like that for a moment, silently exchanging comfort to each other, a support for one another. They finally broke apart when an inhuman and very familiar chuckling came from the wall to the right of them.

"My, my. Isn't this simply the most touching thing to be seen?" said the mocking baritone of the No Life King as he strode from the wall. The two broke apart to look at the vampire; Maria with surprise and Hans with disgust and anger. The vampire turned his sinister smile onto them. "I may just shed a tear, poor little dears." Snickered the vampire.

"Vhat do you vant Alucard?" Said Hans in a low tone, standing and facing the vampire. "Did Integra send you?"

Maria blanched. "Z-zis iz ZE Alucard!" cried the German nun in surprise, a note of fear in her voice. Anderson had told her about the infamous vampire before, but by his descriptions she had expected devil horns and a pitchfork. But she had to admit that her Paladin friend had been right on one thing, Alucard was intimidating. The colors he wore, the deranged smile, the look in his red eyes, all of it gave an impression of fear and intimidation. Plus, there was a certain feel about him, a darkness that pervaded everything around him, like a virus.

"Aye little girl, I am indeed the infamous Alucard that I am sure the Judas Priest has spoken of so much." Said Alucard with his trademark smirk. "Though I doubt I look like Satan incarnate as he has said." Said the vampire. Alucard turned back to Hans. "And as for you, werewolf, Master has summoned you and your sister back to the manor. The time has come to take the fight to Millennium." Said the No Life King with a smirk.

In an instant Hans's face twisted into an animal smirk, every bit as vicious as the vampire before him. Finally, finally he could take the fight back to the monsters who wanted to cause so much pain and suffering. He would make the Major suffer a thousand deaths for his crimes, he would rip the Dok apart limb from limb and make them feel the ultimate despair. Finally his mother would be able to rest in peace as he sent their murderers after them to be her slaves. The Captain was returning to Millennium, this time with the vendetta to end all vendettas.

He didn't even notice his sister staring at him with an expression that looked like horror, the same one she looked at Alucard with. The look of staring at a monster.

* * *

><p>Integra sat at her desk in the Hellsing Manor, twirling a cigar in her fingers. Before her were her greatest assets, her subordinates, her knights. Hans and Seras stood at rapt military attention, remnants of their training as a soldier and a police officer respectfully. Walter slouched in a chair, smoking a cigarette. He let out a puff of smoke inhaling the tobacco. He was enjoying being young again, but Integra made a mental note to herself to beat some discipline into him. Why did he have to turn into a douchebag teenager again? Why?!<p>

Maria, Hellsing's newest occupant lurked shyly by her brother, looking out of place in her habit and the docile look on her face. Integra was a bit skeptical about having a nun on her property, and there was the possibility that she was an Iscariot spy. She would have to keep the werewolf girl close, just to be safe. Hans would probably rip her head off if she hurt Maria, but if all went well that wouldn't be a necessity. Plus, she could take the werewolf in her own opinion.

The new head of security, Pip Bernadotte, was lounging in one of her chairs, alternating between lazy glances at the different people around him, save Hans who he ignored. Frankly, after nearly giving the man a heart attack, she didn't blame the Frenchman. Still, they would have to at least tolerate each other if they were to properly work together, which would become a necessity at some point in time, more work for her. God knew this idiots weren't going to do it. Stupid men with their stupid dick measuring contests.

Alucard was in the shadows at the back of the room, observing everything with that same veiled amusement that he looked at everything else in the world. The vampire seemed to be uncommonly amused by all of this, like this was all just a play put on for his personal leisure. The infuriating living corpse seemed almost aroused by all of this. It made her a little sick. Especially when he smiled that goddamn alluring smirk that made her want to either blow his head off or jump his bones, both desires made her furious. She needed some serous help.

"As you all know, we are now fully aware of the resurfacing threat of the Nazi terrorist group known Millennium." She began, meeting each of their eyes in turn. "And now that we have been given proper clearance from the Queen we are free to move ahead and attack them directly." Hans and Alucard smirked at that, the werewolf in grim satisfaction and Alucard in macabre delight. She filed this away for later use, never knew when it might come in handy.

"Spectacular Sir Integra," drawled Walter. "We got a plan or are we going with default 'Plan Alucard', namely rushing in and murdering everyone and everything in sight."

"Walter, you flatter me." Snickered Alucard.

Integra coughed, gaining their attention once more. "If you would please listen. According to the Captain's information Millennium is currently stationed in Brazil, near Rio de Janeiro specifically." She leaned back in her chair. "Captain Hans, Police Girl, Captain Bernadotte, Walter, and Alucard." She said, addressing each of them directly. "You will arrive in Rio tomorrow after your departure in three hours' time. You will check into the Palace Hotel and wait for nightfall. As soon as the moon rises you will follow Captain Hans's instructions and strike the Millennium base." She leveled her glare at them. "This is a high profile mission, and under no circumstances are there to be any survivors. You will go in, eradicate Millennium PROPERLY this time," she said levelling her glare at Alucard whose face became neutral, reacting to the insult. "You will extract Madame Van Winkle and get out. Is that understood?"

Pip raised his hand. "A question _Mademoiselle_, but what exactly shall I do. I cannot exactly keep up vith werewolves and vampires."

"Ah, yes, I will explain that after this current meeting." She said. "If you are so willing that is, to listen to me." Pip shrugged, ignoring the perverted part of his mind suggesting what Integra really wanted to do without anyone else. _'Your life is not a porno Pip!'_ he mentally chided himself. _'Besides, Alucard would probably eat you if you tried.'_

"Um, _Fraulien_ Integra, vhat vill I be doing." Asked Maria, confused as to why she was at this meeting. She was no soldier like her brother, or even very experienced with her powers really. She might be able to help fight, but really she would just be an obstacle for those more experienced in the fine art of murder and destruction.

Integra nodded. "I believe that we should talk together later, for now you and the others are dismissed. Say goodbye to your brother and meet me here at noon precisely. Understood?" she asked. Maria nodded and Integra smirked. "Good, and now, with the exception of Captain Bernadotte, prepare for your mission."

"Yes Sir Integra!" said Hans and Seras. "As you wish Sir." Said Walter with a lazy salute. "Of course, Master." Said Alucard as he melted into the shadows. Hans walked out with his sister and Seras, heading towards the dungeons to prepare for the trip. Walter stood and replaced his Fedora on his head, departing after the others to his own quarters.

Pip adjusted his seat and cracked his neck. "So, Sir Integra, vhat is it zat you vant vith me?" he asked his employer, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up as Integra did the same with her cigar.

"Well, Captain Bernadotte, when you said that you cannot keep up with the likes of vampires and werewolves, you actually brought up a very pressing issue." She said. "You have seen Captain Gunsche and Alucard's powers in small, but they are also capable of much greater feats. What you have seen is a small sample of what they can do. And vampires and werewolves are only a small portion of the various nightmare creatures that the world has to offer us. Not only is humanity not alone, but we are hopelessly and hilariously outgunned." She looked back at Pip who looked a tad nervous. "Are you alright Captain Bernadotte, you look a little green."

Pip swallowed and nodded nervously. "_O-Oui_ Sir Integra, I just need a moment."

Integra snorted and leaned back in her seat. "I can understand that it is a bit overwhelming, but it is the problem that the Hellsing Organization faces every day, and even then we rely entirely too much on supernatural forces who, upon some whim, happen to be friendly. We cannot rely on their goodwill forever." She reached beneath her desk and pulled up something. It was a small cooler, the kind used by hospitals to transport organs from place to place. "And that, Captain Bernadotte, is where you come in." she said, opening the cooler.

Pip leaned forward to get a better look at the item inside. It was a small syringe filled with a slightly phosphorescent green liquid nestled in a bundle of cotton stuffing. "Vhat… vhat is this?" asked Pip in a slightly nervous voice. He had a bad feeling about that liquid, it made him nervous to look at, the same kind of nervous he felt looking at Hans, or Alucard.

"This, Captain Bernadotte, is the Regenerator Serum. Over time, as our cells reproduce, they get less and less stable and good at their job, and thus aging occurs. It is also why we die." She smirked at Pip. "And this serum, created by our fellow monster hunting organization Iscariot, solves that. It makes the cells in the human body infinitely regenerative."

Pip stared at Integra, trying hard to wrap his mind around what she was saying to him. "So, you're saying, that this serum can make a man immortal."

Integra shook her head. "Sadly no, it does not extend so far. You will live for an unknown amount of time, longer than any one of our human minds could comprehend, but it cannot keep you from dying. Your wounds will heal incredibly fast, but severe enough damage, like your heart being ripped out for example, will kill you."

Pip nodded, still slightly disturbed by all of this. "Vell, zis is interesting and all, but vhat does it have to do vith me?" he asked.

Integra smiled a positively predatory smile that made Pip a strange mix of turned on and terrified. "Captain Bernadotte, this serum is the key for man to finally stand toe to toe with monsters. I've seen a man who has taken this serum fight Alucard and Captain Hans on even levels. He had multiple gunshot wounds to the face and brain, and he treated them like beestings. This is the key to curing humanity's weakness. Of the two samples we have one is going to Hellsing Labs to be reproduced. The other, this one, is yours. If you want it that is."

Pip felt his breath leave his lungs and shock came over his face. His mouth gaped at Integra's words and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. He barely noticed. Integra here was offering him the chance to become some sort of Captain America, or Captain France in his case, and have the strength and will to contend with the likes of Alucard and the Captain. A week ago he would have thought that anyone telling him such things was an absolute nutcase, but after seeing people walk through walls, werewolves shift right in front of him, he was bit more open-minded than he was before. "E-e-_excuse moi?!"_ cried Pip, reverting to his native tongue.

Integra smirked. "You heard me Captain Bernadotte, if you so desire you will be the first of Hellsing's super humans, the Knights of Hellsing."

Pip nodded and took a few deep breaths, processing the information. "Vell, z-zat certainly iz a tempting offer." Said Pip, and he meant it. The power she was offering? You'd have to be insane to turn it down. But still… he wasn't sure if he should. To take this serum, it would of course allow him to stand against the monsters of the world like the werewolf and the vampire, but it would mean relinquishing his humanity, or at least part of it. "But I-"

Integra held up a hand. "I want to give you time to think it through. During the mission to Rio, I want you to think about my offer during. Witness first-hand the destruction beings like Alucard and Captain Hans can wreak, and then bring me your answer." She sat back in her chair, lacing her fingers together. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Hans hated flying. He had never flown before his capture by Millennium, and he hadn't really been able to draw any opinions from his time as Millennium's personal toady. But he decided now that he hated it with a passion. He hated feeling like he was in a giant tuna can hurtling through the air at thousands of miles an hour. His place was on the ground, feet firmly on the Earth. Not up inside this tiny tin can of death!<p>

It was clear that Walter was having the same problem, glancing out the window of the private jet they were in, nervously bouncing his knee, and overall acting nervous. Maybe it was a werewolf thing, this fear of flying. So Hans spent the trip firmly in his seat, seatbelt buckled, and trying to find ways of distracting himself from the deadly combination of boredom and fear. He literally had no one to talk to. Walter was just as jittery as him, Captain Bernadotte was staring thoughtfully out the window, and Alucard was sitting, as cool as a cucumber, with a glass of questionable red liquid in his hands. Besides, he had no desire to ever speak socially with Alucard. It felt like trying to make friends with a rabid lion. He would have liked to talk to Seras, but she was in the cargo hold in her coffin as per her master's orders.

So he was surprised when the Frenchman sat in front of him. Pip's mouth quirked into a little smile. "A bit nervous about flying are we?" asked the Frenchman.

Hans glared at him and refused to dignify the little barb with a direct response, so opted to change the subject, rather than murder the man. "Vhat do you vant?" he said simply.

Pip sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Honestly, to apologize for, you know, earlier." He said a little embarrassed. "I… I acted like an ass and it vas not fair." He said.

Hans merely stared at him for a long moment. He had never expected the Frenchman to apologize, there was much bad blood between both of their native countries. It seemed that he had grossly underestimated the man. Either he was stronger of spirit than he seemed or he was more intelligent that Hans had given him credit for. "Um… thank you." Said Hans finally. Really he had no idea what to say in response, so he figured that was better than nothing.

Pip seemed relieved, probably because he was certain that no 6'6 werewolves would come after him for being a racist ass, and sat back in his seat, not really sure what to say. Finally he decided to speak up. "So, what else can you do? Besides turning into a giant wolf-beast?" asked Pip curiously. He was genuinely curious, because what Integra had told him had unnerved him. Just how powerful were these creatures? And as for Integra's proposal… he wasn't sure that he wanted to think about that. The werewolf, however, simply stared at him. "Um… I am sorry if I offended you I-" began Pip, but Hans cut him off.

"_Nein_. You have not. I am just not sure if I vant to tell my powers to somevone I barely know." Said the werewolf, surprisingly not at all sarcastic. He seemed to be genuinely pondering the answer.

Pip held up his hands. "Hey, it vas a stupid question. Just forget it." He said. He decided to change the subject to something that all men could relate to, even werewolves. He hoped at least. "So… ze mignonette, she iz single?" asked Pip.

To his surprise, Hans narrowed his eyes at the Frenchman, and to be honest Hans wasn't sure why he suddenly felt hostile either. "Vhy do you vant to know?" he asked in a low tone that sounded almost like a growl. "_Und_ yes she iz." He said, still glaring at the Frenchman for reasons that he couldn't fathom.

Pip, on the other hand, could hazard a guess and decided to back off. Best not to move in on the vampire girl that the German werewolf had the hots for. "No reason, just vondering." Said Pip quickly. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you interested though?" he asked, not being able to resist the little jab. He was probably being stupid, provoking the werewolf like this, but it was common among the Geese to tease each other like this. Call him crazy, but maybe he could get on the wolf's good side if he treated him like a normal guy.

Hans raised an eyebrow. "Vhat do you mean… interested?" he asked, honestly perplexed. What was Pip alluding to?

Pip blinked in surprise. This was not the response that he was anticipating. "You- you don't know? You know… _interested_." At the werewolf's continuing puzzled look, Pip came to a sudden realization. "You… you honestly don't know what _it_ means?" he asked, not really believing it. How could he not?! It was one of the most basic things in life to know!

Hans furrowed his brow in a glare. "Vhat in _Gott's_ name are you talking about?" he asked, now a little peeved at the Frenchman.

Pip merely stared in surprise. The werewolf had NO IDEA! Oh God, this could not stand. A man not knowing about one of the most amazing things on Earth? It wasn't right! And if no one else was going to do it, it would have to be Pip Bernadotte!

Pip sighed and settled back in his chair, a positively predatory look on his face. Hans felt a very distinct chill up his spine at the Frenchman's look. "Sit back my friend. It iz time to learn about ze Birds and ze Bees." He said with a smirk. And, maybe it was his imagination, but he could have sworn that he heard Alucard cackle to himself ahead of them.

* * *

><p>(Millennium Base, a few miles from Rio de Janeiro)<p>

The Millennium base was a flurry of activity. The soldiers were hastily packing and preparing the zeppelins for travel, but more than that they were being prepared for battle. Missiles were being loaded, equipment was undergoing diagnostics, and all over drills were running for the impending battle.

And amidst it all, standing like stones amongst a raging river, stood the Major and his two newest accomplices: Light and Azazel. Light wore the garb that he wore when he had first met the Major, the porcelain mask still secured over his face. The crimson eyes beneath gleamed in amusement as they watched the FREAKs run about the base, as though they were children attempting to put together a great toy that was beyond their understanding.

Azazel was now adorned with a white cloak that came to just below the knee and was trimmed with gold. His legs and arms were wrapped in white linens with his sword in a black sheathe at his hip. His wings were folded against his back, unnaturally still against the tide of movement around him. He looked for all the world like a righteous and pure hero of the light. Only the malevolence in his eyes spoke the truth of what he was.

The three of them walked in near synchronization towards the mighty flagship of Millennium, the _Deus ex Machina_: the God from the Machine. As they walked, the Major addressed them. "From vhat ve know, Hellsing is on ze move. Ze plan to strike us down before ve can attack zeir dear little home." Said the Major, amusement in his voice.

Azazel let out a short bark of laughter. "Yes, it would be funny if it were not so pathetic." Sneered the Fallen Angel. He knew all about Hellsing, and the vampire who served as their attack dog. It made him sick, seeing the pathetic humans wield such power like it was their father's toy gun that they had found. His deposition of them, and humans as a whole, knew no bounds. He would relish breaking them like the vermin that they were.

Light, on the other hand, was of a different opinion. "You are arrogant Fallen One, Hellsing is mightier than we know, especially with Alucard in their midst." Said the vampire, and he spoke the mane Alucard as though it were a curse. "Such folly will be our doom, as it was the last time that Millennium rose." He said snidely.

Azazel shot Light a look of barely concealed contempt. He disliked vampires almost as much as he did humans, mainly because of their human origins. "Perhaps for you nightwalker, but for me they are but dust beneath my fingernails. Fear them if you choose, but will not deign to lower myself to fear such pathetic beings." Said Azazel.

The Major tsked like a scolding school teacher. "_Nein, nein, nein._ No fighting little ones. Hellsing vill be crushed in due time, along vith ze jewel of England, London." He said with a grin. "But for now, ve must stall ze dogs so zat we can properly give England our regards." He said with a poisonous glint in his yellow eyes.

With a sigh of false martyrdom Light stepped forward. "I suppose that I will have to go then, shan't I?" He said. "I guess that it wouldn't hurt to remind Alucard of who I am and what he faces." Said Light, his eyes glowing with a manic anticipation.

The Major gave an inquisitive look at the vampire. "Tell me, Captain Light, what is your connection to ze resident thorn in our hide? Vhy do you pursue him vith such passion _und_ fervor?" he asked in an amused tone. "Did he kill your family? Raze your village? Or vas it something else? Something more… intimate?" asked the Major.

The vampire leveled a cold gaze at the Major which only made the wicked maniac smile. "The bond between Alucard and I is old, older than you know Nazi. He and I are joined at the hip in an intimate way that you cannot fathom. It will end only in one of our deaths." He said with a surprising amount of vitriol. Even Azazel looked mildly impressed. Light's face became impassive again, calmly glaring at the Major. "Now, which of your little minions shall I bring with me to my little jaunt in Rio, _Herr_ Major." Said Light in a condescending tone.

The Major chuckled, unfazed by Light's lack of respect. "Vell, Captain Light, I have just ze man in mind for you. A guide who knows ze territory _und_ can help you navigate ze land." Said the Major. "A recent recruit of our named Tubalcain Alhambra: a Brazilian dog who vill be excellent cannon fodder for you." Said the Major, knowing that against the warriors of Hellsing that the 'Dandy-Man' had no chance of survival.

Light snorted and turned away, but beneath his face a terrible grin grew. "Soon, Alucard." He thought to himself. "Soon, the two of us shall meet face to face, and then…" he looked up at the stars visible through the glass window above him. "…deliverance."

* * *

><p>(France, the City of Paris, Notre Dame Cathedral)<p>

Heinkel Wolfe slowly walked own the center hall of the mighty and beautiful Notre Dame Cathedral, light streaming through the magnificent Rose Window behind her. The sound of her footsteps was the only noise in the great structure, and they echoed off the walls in an eerie symphony. Her face was bland, her expression carefully neutral.

Heinkel was hunting.

Every step she took was carefully measured, every muscle was coiled and ready to strike at a moment's notice. She was hunched over with her hands were stuck in her pockets, carefully clasped around the powerful handguns she kept there, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. Her glasses glinted in the light of the cathedral, and behind them her eyes seethed with a dark and righteous fury. A fury of madness.

For over a week she had been relentlessly pursuing the monster she had been assigned, the one that was now hiding in the Notre Dame cathedral. At the knowledge that the monster was defiling the house of God with its unholy presence, Heinkel's wrath had been terrible, and now it was focused like a laser, ready to strike and destroy the audacious monster that dared to flaunt God and defile His home in such a presumptuous manner. It was here that the final showdown would take place. It was just her, and the monster.

She came to a stop in the exact middle of the church, standing perfectly still. There was a long moment of silence as she waited, listening for the barest movement around her. There was nothing, but as she strained her ears, enhanced by the Regenerator Serum, she hear a tell-tale rustling to her right. Fast as thought, Heinkel turned and drew her pistols, firing a single shot from both of her guns. Both of the bullets produced a sharp crack of thunder, but struck only stone. Whatever had been there was long gone. Heinkel kept her guns up, slowly turning about, searching for the monster that had evaded her. She had to bite back the frustration of her quarry evading the shot, keeping her head cool to better hunt the beast.

Then, from behind her, she heard nails against the stone floor. They were moving quickly, charging her. Heinkel swung around, he pistols drawn and fired twice at the beast charging her. There was a shriek of pain as the bullet hit the monster's shoulder, and it gave an inhuman scream of pain.

It was a Hagraven: a monster in the guise of a beautiful and busty woman, but with a bird-like beak and wings on her arms. Her raven black hair was laced with feathers and bones, and her eyes glowed with madness.

The Hagraven stumbled back, hissing in fury. "I will have your blood for that you whore!" screamed the Hagraven.

Heinkel smirked and raised her guns again. "You will try." She said coldly, but with an excited grin on her face. The blood was pounding in her ears, her adrenaline was pumping. This was what she lived for. This was who she was, a hunter of beasts.

Screaming her rage, the Hagraven summoned two balls of black fire and threw them at Heinkel, with the German Paladin nimbly dodged. The fireballs left a smoking craters in the stone, infuriating Heinkel further. How dare this devil's harlot desecrate this sacred place in such a way! Infuriated, she drew leveled her guns at the Hagraven, but the she-devil took off into the air, screeching down at Heinkel.

"Die demon scum!" screamed Heinkel, blasting off a few rounds, two of them clipping the she-devil on its right wing. The Hagraven screeched and fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Sensing victory, Heinkel gave a great leap, intending to finish it.

But, much to her surprise, the Hagraven leapt up and tackled her to the ground. The she-devil had been faking, and had taken Heinkel by surprise. Heinkel's guns went flying as the Hagraven pinned Heinkel down. The beast leered down at Heinkel, evil in its eyes.

Heinkel grunted in effort, but called upon all of her enhanced strength to fling the demon from her. Heinkel turned and ran for her guns, knowing that she would have little time to get her weapons. Indeed, she already heard the demon rushing her. But then there was an angry squawk from behind, and something arrested the Hagraven's advance. Heinkel didn't stop though, her arrogance had already almost killed her once today.

She quickly turned, and she gawked at what she saw. Some…_thing _was wrestling with the Hagraven, and giving it some serious trouble by the look of it. The fighting was such a blur, she couldn't get a shot off without hitting her new ally.

_SNAP!_

Heinkel winced at the sound, and gaped when she saw the Hagraven fall dead to the ground; its neck twisted in a one-hundred and eighty degree angle.

She looked up at the man who had vanquished the demon, who was shying away from Heinkel, clearly terrified of her.

The man was hideously deformed, his face was impossible to look at without wincing, and he walked with a hump in his back. A hunchback. His arms were long and powerful, resembling a gorilla's in that they were as thick as his legs and were longer than they should have been. A fuzzy mop of red hair adorned his head, and he wore a green cotton shirt along with a pair of old jeans. He wore no shoes.

But despite his grotesque appearance, his blue eyes were filled with, well, kindness. There was a softness and gentleness in his eyes that put one at ease when they looked at them. The hunchback started to run from her.

"Wait!" she cried, holstering her guns. "Wait, I will not hurt you!" she called, and followed him. Given her enhanced speed she quickly caught up with him. Seeing that he was caught, the man skidded to a stop and flung up his hands as though to ward off a blow, whimpering in fear. Heinkel couldn't work it out. This man had just killed a demon like it was nothing! What had he to be afraid of? "I will not hurt you." She said gently. "I wanted to thank you, for… helping me." She said the last pat through gritted teeth. He pride would not allow he to admit that, if not for this deformed man, she would most likely be dead right now.

The man slowly lowered his hands, his gentle eyes still fearful. "You… you promise?" he asked. Heinkel nodded at him as he turned to look up at her, interest replacing fears. "No one… no one has ever thanked me before." Said the man quietly.

Heinkel smiled, charmed by the man's innocence. "My name is Heinkel Wolfe, a Paladin of Iscariot." She said.

The man gave a tentative smile. "I am Quasimodo, the ringer of the bells of Notre Dame."

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! I CAN'T SAY THAT ENOUGH! I AM SO SORRY!**

**Seriously guys, I never intended for the wait to be this long. Everything just got away from me and I completely lost my inspiration. But it is back again, and I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
